The Lullaby: A Life Worth Living
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: It's been nine years since the battle with Enishi and everyone has lived happy lives wherever they may be, but when Misao and Kenji are kidnapped by and old ghost from the past, can the gang save them in time - even without Hiten Mitsurugi?- Follows Manga
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thank you to all of you that are about to read this! I love these characters, and I don't want to ruin them for anyone and, as other writers on fanfiction will tell you, I am trying my best to bring out my favorite parts of them in a plotline that is my own. I really hope that you all enjoy it. I also want to throw in there that I am not an authority on Manga or Anime, so some things might not be that correct, but I am doing my best to make it as authentic as possible. If you have any questions or comments feel free to message me. I am grateful for the reviews submited to this story before I decided to go through and change the Authors Notes. Read and Review!

IIIII

The morning was crisp and cool. Barely anyone was on the streets, leaving the dew an untouched blanket, sunlight dancing off the tiny droplets. Tokyo was at its dawn, the time of day when all was still and quiet, when life was the most peaceful. Somewhere a cock crowed, signaling the transition from dawn into day.

"Stupid bird, shut-up!" A young man grunted, his legs flinging from their position on top of another body and stretching out, creating a straight line from toes to ruffled black hair.

"Little Yahiko, you know that the rooster always comes the same time at dawn, and can you please try and sleep on your own pallet?." A girl, slightly older than the young man beside her, turned and smiled, brushing some thick locks of hair from Yahikos face.

"Tsubame," he turned towards her, smiled, and brushed her hair back with his own hand, repeating her motions, "how many times have I told you to stop calling me little!" His voice rose, but it was in jest, unlike how it was when they were younger. Then, back over nine years ago, he was ashamed at his own weakness, at the idea he was always behind the men that he looked up to. Now, now that he was a married man and shared in the responsibility of family and of maintaining the Kamiya Dojo, he did not have to look behind their backs but fought beside them. He remembered the last time that they all fought together: Saito, Aoshi, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Kenshin. Though he would never be as good as Kenshin ever was, the type of strength that Kenshin fought with was passed down to him, down through the Sakabato. As Yahiko, now the first master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, began to get dressed he paid careful attention to attaching the Sakabato to his waist. Touching the reverse blade sword brought a flood of memories into his mind. All of them reminded him of the strength that it took to wield the blade, not only the physical power, but also the mind of the one who used it to protect the weak in atonement for the deaths of many. It also made him think of those whom he looked up too who had tasted the blade on their own flesh, wounded by the real power behind a sword that cannot kill.

"Husband, you are deep in thought again?" Tsubame asked as she stood up from her pallet and stretched, her arms lifted high above her head. Yahiko looked at her, seeing not only the woman that she was now, but the young girl whom was the first person to receive his protection with a shinai. She was the first person that he protected, and now she had grown into the woman he would love and protect until he no longer had breath. Yahiko smiled at his thoughts, and nodded as he walked over to Tsubame to help her wrap her kimono. While she spun her cropped silk hair danced around her face. As he tied the bow on the back he brushed his lips against her throat, taking in her scent. "Yahiko, even as a child I had never pictured you as a romantic. Yet, here we are."

"You are so innocent Tsubame. I am descended from a Samurai, we are ruthless on the outside but our honor makes us love profoundly. There is something about the power of the sword that must be balanced with sensitivity. Sensitivity to life and love is not weakness, it is one of the lessons that Kenshin learned from his former wife Tomoe, and one he continues to learn through Kaoru and Kenji."

"And one you were way too thick headed to learn about until that man Enishi learned it, because of how Tomoe loved Kenshin. And now Kenshin and Kaoru are together, finally. And little Kenji looks like a little Kenshin, only with the brash attitude of Kaoru."

"Yes, that is true." Yahiko turned her towards her and kissed her lips. With a yawn he moved to a tiny windowsill that he created in the back of the flat that Sanosuke had given to him when he ran to the continent. Though it looked out on nothing more than the rough street which housed all sorts of ruffians, it held memories of the last thing Sanosuke said to him before leaving, patting his head and saying, Kenshin isnt the only one looking forward to your future!

"Yahiko, its time to go to the Akabeko. Tae wanted you to fetch the days water for me because I have been so exhausted lately. Working at the Akabeko and taking care of your stomach is an exhausting task. Youre a man now, you eat even more than you did when we were little, which was exhausting in itself." Tsubame received another kiss, stopping her condemnation of his eating habits.

As Tsubame and Yahiko finished getting their belongings and headed towards the Akabeko. The morning was beginning to liven as people came out to go to work and as venders opened their shops. There was nothing better than walking through the streets of Tokyo and seeing all of the happy faces of those living in the Meiji Era, a peace that Yahiko had helped Kenshin create. As they neared the Akabeko, they found that the door was open and people were conversing and moving inside and outside in a frantic mood.

"Hey!" Yahiko yelled at one of the men who looked as if he was about to collapse, "What is all this noise about?" The man widened his eyes in surprise and thrust a newspaper into the hands of the young swordsman. As he looked at the front page his eyes widened and sweat began to bead from his forehead.

"Yahiko, little Yahiko, what wrong?" Tsubame asked, standing behind him and placing her hands on his shoulder.

"Kanryu, Kanryu Takeda has escaped from prison. I have to tell Kaoru and Kenshin!" Yahiko dropped the paper on the floor and sprinted off towards the Kamiya Dojo.

"Yahiko! Yahiko!" Tsubame yelled and reached out towards her husband who was shrinking in the distance.

"Tsubame? Tsubame whats all this yelling about?" Tae asked as she came out of the Akabeko doors, rubbing her hands on a dirty washcloth.

"Yahiko has gone to tell Kenshin and Kaoru that someone has escaped from prison."

"Strange," Tae looked puzzled, and paused in her hand drying to place the towel into her apron, "do you think he might have forgotten that they are in Kyoto"

Tsubame folded her hands in front of her body and looked down towards the ground with a very characteristic innocent and sheepish glance.

IIIII

Thanks for reading you guys! Please, Please, Please review! I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I have time, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, i've looked at my viewer stats thingamajig and I know that people are reading this, but ive only got one review so far *tear.* Even if you have constructive criticism it would be great if you reviewed. If you like it at all it would be cool if you could reviewplz? Anyways, I hope that you like this next chappiecya in the next one!

IIIII

"Kaoru! Kenshin!" Yahiko screamed as he ran closer and closer to the Kamiya Dojo. How could Kanryu have escaped? The only group that was ever associated to him was the Oniwaban, and the Oniwaban were no threat nowadays, they were friends. Another connection to Kanryu was Enishi, but Enishi was no threat either, and he had only sold black market goods to Kanryu. Either way, Kenshin and Kaoru needed to know. Yahiko made it towards the door when something in his stomach gave way. The door was already slid open, not entirely unusual if Kenshin had gone out to get tofu or rice, and a steady smoke was rising, also not unusual if Kaoru was the one cooking.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! I have something important to..." Yahiko stopped himself, skidding forward with the gravel. In front of him leapt red and orange flames, consuming the brush and making its way to the dojos door. Dammit! Yahiko screamed and ran through the flames and over to the well, quickly pulling up a bucket of water and throwing it on the fire. Frantically he kicked dust towards the flames and doused them as fast as he could, trying with all his might to stop the fire from entering the dojo. After he spent over what seemed like hours toiling over the fire he plopped down onto the steps of the dojo and wiped his forehead.

*Where the hell are you Kenshin?* he asked himself in a quiet voice, not expecting anyone to hear him whatsoever. When he had finally caught his breath, Yahiko made his way inside of the dojo and checked every room for any other possible flames and for any sign of Kaoru, Kenshin, or Kenji. Without any luck, Yahiko headed back to the main room and picked up the Shinai hanging under the placard with his name on it. This Shinai was the one that he used to duel with Kenshin on the day that he was given the Sakabato, but it held the memory and meaning of all of the broken wooden swords that he had used in order to protect people using the Kamiya Kasshin style. With a sigh he put the Shinai back into its holder on the wall.

"Yahiko? Yahiko!" A soft and sweet yell reached his ears. He turned to see Tsubame running into the dojo, kicking up ashes and dust as she ran. Im so glad I caught you before you left!

"Left? Where would I go?" he asked as he noticed that Tsubame held a cloth bag that looked as if it was full of provisions for a long journey. He grabbed the bag from her hands and dropped it on the floor. Tsubame reached out and grabbed one of Yahikos hands, smiling up at him as she spoke, "You still dont remember. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Kenji are in Kyoto visiting the grave of Tomoe. They put and Tae in charge of watching the dojo while they were gone, Yahiko." She giggled and smiled even more as Yahikos body went ridged and his hand moved up to smack his forehead. He remembered now. It had been almost nine years since what happened in Kyoto, and Kaoru made sure that they all visited Tomoe Himuras gravesite almost twice a year in order to leave fresh flowers. How could he be so stupid?!

"Still as thick as always, arent we boy?" A low growl came forward from the gated entrance to the dojo. Yahiko glanced up and his eyes widened as a tall, dark, and sinister looking man with a blue uniform and a Japanese sword came forward.

"Saito Hajime?! I thought you had moved out of the Tokyo district?" Yahiko questioned. Ever since the trouble with Enishi, and Saitos willingness to help Kenshin (though only through the front of his mantra), Yahikos opinion of the Shinsengumi turned Law Enforcement had heightened. However, his neutral ground with the man in front of him was heightened by a sense of uneasiness deep within his soul. It wasnt just the sickening feeling he had when he remembered how this Mibu Wolf had turned Kenshins eyes into ones that lusted for blood, it was something else.

"I came to warn the Battosai that Kanryu Takada has escaped from jail and is at large with a grudge against him and the Leader of the Oniwaban group." With his warning game a slight smile and his eyes lit as he walked towards the young man.

"Thank for the warning, but we were already informed earlier. Why would you come to bring this news anyways? Its not like it benefits you at all." Yahiko knew something was very wrong. Saito was acting abnormally cheerful, something that was not usual. He would think that this was a ruse, like when he masqueraded as Goro Fujita to attack Kenshin, but if he really was trying to get to Kenshin he would have known that they were not at home.

"Idiot. You question me while Ive brought information. And you carry the Battosais Sakabato I see. Pathetic. The legend has become no more than a mouse begging for crumbs at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojos door."

"Shut-up! How dare you! I dont know all of the history you and Kenshin have; I saw some of what you two were like during the Revolution before going to Kyoto. You know Kenshin is a better man than that!" Yahiko screamed. He knew that nothing felt right about this situation, but he also couldnt let his mentor be degraded in front of his very eyes. Saito spit onto the ground and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and brushed it over his forehead. After replacing the cloth back in his pocket he drew his sword and stood with his left elbow back, his right hand hovering over the gleaming blade.

"Gatotsu?!" Yahiko gasped as the man lunged at him. In the moment Yahiko grabbed his Shinai from the wall and turned, smacking Saito on the back, sending him flying towards the ground. "Looks like the Wolf of Mibu has become nothing but a government dog who cant let go of the past and is still allowed to carry a sword. Youre the one who is pathetic. I cant believe that your skills would be that horrible after only nine years." Yahiko was taunting, but he didnt understand how he could taunt, or even how he could land a blow on the Gatotsu. Was Saito holding back? *No, the Saito Hajime that I knew nine years ago would never hold back if he really meant to fight.*

"Ha, you think that that was the true Gatotsu? I will show you the most powerful move of Saito Hajime of the 3rd Squad of the Shinsengumi!" Saito formed the Gatotsu once more and lunged, faster this time. Yahiko could barely see the attack this time; however, it was only by a slim margin and the blurred sword was easily moved around. "I see that your skills have become sharper, boy. Come find me when you would like to fight for real, and when you can use that Sakabato to its fullest potential." With those last words Saito sheathed his sword and walked out of the Dojo.

"Yahiko! Are you alright?" Tsubame, who had stood and watched the entire fight, said as she ran to her husbands side. She felt his face, realizing that he wasnt flushed one bit, that there had really been no physical exertion on his part.

"Im fine. That was...strange," Yahiko couldnt wrap his mind around what had just happened. Saito would never have sought him out for a fight, or in order to warn Kenshin of something. Moreover, Saitos true Gatotsu was nothing of the sort. If the real Gatotsu could be fast enough and strong enough to wound both Sanosuke and Kenshin in the past and, as he had heard from Kenshin, enough to have probably wounded Shishio Makoto had he not been wearing a metal plate, it was definitely enough to kill Yahiko.

"That man, didnt he used to smoke?" Tsubame asked. Yahikos face began to contort in an expression that said *Your more worried about Saitos smoking habits instead of the fact he tried to attack me?!* when it melted away into puzzling idea.

"You know Tsubame; this would be the first time i have seen him _without_ Western tobacco."


	3. Chapter 3

A cherry blossom fluttered in the Kyoto breeze and broke from its branch, tearing apart from its restraint. As it floated down toward the ground the wind picked it up again and threw it toward the silver clouds, clouds that were full with rain and just waiting to pour down. It flew, light glancing off of the pink hue of its ends. Onward it spiraled, looming over the busy streets of Kyoto, a Kyoto that was safe and secure now. Peacefully the cherry blossom drifted down until it lighted upon a small patch of dirt.

"Look, a cherry blossom" a woman whispered as she extended her slender and callused fingers to pick up the little wandering blossom. She placed it in the palm of her other hand, curling her fingers around it and holding it to her heart. *Tomoe,* she thought, *You have given me the most beautiful gift, these nine years have been the best years of my life. I thank you for the reminder of your blessing every time we come here, the lone cherry blossom that drifts into my path. Thank you Tomoe, thank you.*

The woman pressed her closed palm to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent of the blossom. "So beautiful" she said softly and opened her hands to let the wind pick up the flower from her hands. Her eyes watched it drift back into the air as she smiled, strands of her bangs floating in front of her eyes.

"Kaoru? Did you say something?" A voice beside her awakened the moment that she was having. She turned towards him and smiled, reaching out her hand to brush aside a lock of bright red hair. Her hand drifted slowly down to a cross shaped scar.

"Kenshin," she said, "Your scar is beginning to get lighter and lighter, you can hardly even see it unless you are standing near to you." Kenshin smiled at her thought and stood, reaching his hand back down to help her up. She accepted and stood up, her foot catching onto an exposed root.

"Oro?" Kenshin caught her slight tumble right in the chest.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to fall so hard," Kaoru forcefully placed the hand that had slammed into Kenshin's chest down to her side and looked to the ground.

"Perhaps my master cooks food that is too good." Kenshin mumbled to himself. In return he was faced with glaring eyes. "Oro…" Kaoru stalked off in an abrupt fashion and Kenshin speed walked to catch up with her. When he finally did he slipped his hand inside of hers and saw her smile in the side of his vision. Kenshin and Kaoru walked out of the family cemetery and down the Kyoto streets. They picked up various vegetables and some tofu from some street vendors, as well as a large jug of Saki. Both were looked at with wary eyes in the streets, but not because Kenshin was a legend and the people of Kyoto recognized the fading cross shaped scar. The entire town knew that these people were here twice every year, and each time they stayed with either the Oniwaban group undercover at the Aoiya or the mysterious house of a reclusive potter. It was more the reclusive potter that earned Kenshin and Kaoru strange glances. Kaoru chuckled at them, for she knew that neither her husband nor the man who they were now going to see would ever harm a soul, though their lives were mysterious and grand.

Kaoru remembered the first time she met Hiko Seijiro, whose pompous and arrogant attitude balanced perfectly with the peaceful and self-sacrificing Kenshin Himura. Kenshin and Hiko had spent a long time in one another's presence, learning details about the lives of one another as well as under constant discipline of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style of swordsmanship, and also trying one another's patience as well. The past few years that they had come to Kyoto, they had not seen Hiko and, despite Kenshin's groaning, they were staying at Hiko Seijiro's house. Through their purchases and her own thoughts, Kaoru and Kenshin had made it to the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's home.

"You idiot child! If I have to teach you the same lesson I taught your father I will beat you even worse than I did him!" Hiko's roaring voice could be heard from inside the house. Kaoru threw the things she was carrying into Kenshin's arms, ignoring the "Oro" noise and ran down the hill and thought the front door. She stopped and chuckled at the scene before her. Hiko was pushing a smaller version of Kenshin away from him, while the little boy hung onto two long pieces of hair that hung at the side's of Hiko Seijiro's face, "Let go you bloody idiot four year old or I will drag you outside and chain you their like a common cur!"

"I'm not four, I'm nine! If you even think about tying me up my mother will have your head!" The little boy screamed and tightened his grip on Hiko's hair.

"That wench won't be able to save you once I get my hands on your. Ill drop you off of the waterfall and watch you smash into the water and drown, you little idiot!"

"You won't even be able to lay a hand on me old man!" the boy stuck out his tongue and let go of one piece of hair in order to grab a wooden ladle from the table that he was standing on. He gripped the utensil in his hands and jumped into the air, yelling, "Ryushoshen!" as he brought the implement crashing down on Hiko Seijiro's shoulder. "And, don't call me idiot!"

"Why you little…" Hiko lunged with the arm that was not attacked and grabbed the boy by the ankle and held him into the air. "Let's see how you like a nice bath in the river!" Hiko turned around and came face to face with Kaoru, her foot tapping on the ground impatiently and her fists anchored on her hips.

"Kenji Himura, I expect more out of you as my son, and Hiko Seijiro I expect more from you as a master swordsman. Now, one of you please tell me what happened here!" Kaoru's voice rose with every word, her face contorting into some demon-like persona.

"What's going on…" Kenshin began to ask as he arrived at the house and saw his son and his master looking like defeated puppy's.

"Can it, Kenshin" Kaoru swung her fist off of her hip and brought it up, ramming it into Kenshin's nose. Falling after his red hair he fell back to the ground with an exasperated "Oro?"

Kenji sat on the ground and laughed joyfully as Hiko shook his head and smiled, "Idiot apprentice."

IIIII

A/N - so thank's to all of you that are reading this and like it, and a special thanks to those of you that like it and review *all two of you*

Anyways, i really hope that you review and that you like it. The way its been is that ive typed another chapter when ive seen that there is a new review or that someone added a story, so if you want things faster you might as well review. But, i dont like being one of those people who say "Im not posting another chapter untill i have ten reviews" and that kind of stuff, so ill probably update as soon as i decide what i wanna do with the next chapter. Love you all, cya in the next one


	4. Chapter 4

The room smelled of dust and clay and was lit by a small hearth towards the side of the room. Hiko's lodgings were familiar to all in the room, even for Kenji who had spent at least once a year in this room. For Kaoru, this room held the memory of seeing Kenshin again after he said "Sayonara" to her and walked off, leaving her in Tokyo. Now, looking back, it was the strength that Yahiko and Megumi gave her that allowed her to be with Kenshin. She believed that, had she never gone to Kyoto, she would have wasted away and Kenshin would never have survived. At that time, Megumi's words were harsh, but they were very true. These nine years Kaoru had been the foundation that had kept Kenshin's spirit alive. It was something that she and Tomoe shared, just as they shared him. Looking at them, she saw her own happiness.

Kenshin and Hiko were sipping Sake while Kenji glared at the sword master, seemingly still holding a grudge against him from earlier on. Hiko took another small drink of Sake and with a balled fist brought his hand down on Kenji's head.

"Ow! What did you do that for!?" Kenji screamed, rubbing his head and glaring even more intently at the much older man.

"I don't like being stared at while I'm drinking, especially by someone who isn't old enough to enjoy good Sake." Hiko closed his eyes and smirked, raising the Sake back up to his lips. Suddenly it was out of his hands and flying across the room, knocked out by a swift kick from Kenji.

"Oh yeah old man! Well Sake is bad for the health of old people like you!" Kenji retorted, making a funny face at his fathers master then running from the room.

"You are such a…you make me so…" Kaoru stood, her faced beginning to become red with anger. "I'm going to go get Kenji and the two of us are going to make dinner. I expect you both to think about how you have acted towards Kenji." Kaoru stormed out of the room, off to make dinner for the four of them.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked puzzled but shook it off and took another drink of Sake then set down the cup he was using, "Perhaps This One should go and help with dinner and calm Kaoru's spirits."

"By all means, go and help. It feels as if every time I eat your wife's cooking I get one step closer to dying." Hiko shuttered for a moment and then grabbed the huge bottle of Sake and took a swig out of that. "That woman of yours, my idiot apprentice, send her back here. I wish to speak with her.

With a small tiny "Oro" Kenshin reluctantly got up and went to go cook and to send Kaoru back to talk with his master.

Hiko watched Kenshin leave, his posture and long red hair had been passed down to his son. Kenji, who was usually thrust upon Hiko for watching when Kaoru and his stupid apprentice came to visit Tomoe's grave, was exactly like his father except that he was more willing to put up a fight. His actions were those of someone who sought power, and Kenji was powerful indeed. Though Kenshin swore he would not pass on the techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kenji had used one the moves that his father favored more than the other techniques that he had been taught. Hiko pondered this. Technically Kenshin was now the "master" of the Hiten Mitsurugi style as his Amakakeru no Hirameki had beaten Hiko's in that final training battle those long years ago. However, Kenshin had declined and, although he was stupid apprentice, he was an honest and upright individual.

"Himura! Kaoru! Kenji!" a young woman's voice sounded from just outside the door before it flew open and a girl ran in. She had short black hair that was cut to chin length in the front and was much shorter in the back, and wore clothing that would resemble men's clothing were they not a bright shade of purple. "Where are they you arrogant swordsman?!" the woman yelled down at Hiko.

"Misao?" Kaoru came through the doorway and stood, her hands folded in front of her. Misao turned and looked at Kaoru, then screamed, "What do you think you're doing here?! You should be at the Aoiya with us. Gramps was going to have a party tonight for you guys and you decided to come to this run down pottery house!" Kaoru saw Hiko twitch slightly, and looked at the pleading face of Misao, who was still as loud and weasel-like as she was when she was sixteen. Misao looked like a woman now though. She wore baggy clothes out in public to make herself look younger than she was, but whenever she was in her ninja uniform, her very voluptuous figure was definitely prominent. Kaoru knew that she was still a modest girl at heart, one with a warrior spirit that drove her to the point of obnoxiousness at times. "Master Hiko, is it alright if Misao stays until we are finished with our conversation? Kenshin already thought that she might be dropping by so he is making sure that we have enough food for everyone." At Hiko's exasperated nod Kaoru sat down and beckoned for Misao to take a seat across from her.

The three of them sat in silence for a while. Kaoru poured some water from a clay pitcher for herself and Misao while Hiko took a few swigs from the Sake jug again. As he brought down the bottle from his lips he spoke in a somber, almost saddened voice, "Is it true that Kenshin Himura cannot ever use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu again?"

"Yes, it is true. He has not been able to these past four years." Kaoru glanced up at Hiko, whose face was more contemplative and emotional than she had ever seen it. There was a lot going on in the master's mind, Kaoru could see that her affirmation affected him in ways that she could not fathom.

"I see, that is why he does not carry the Sakabato anymore, why he seems more at peace with himself than ever before. For him, the loss of his swordsmanship was the loss of his ability to kill."

"But Himura would never kill anyone! He couldn't ever pick up a regular sword again, he could never bring himself to forsake his vow, even if he could still use Hiten Mitsurugi!" Misao lit up, her voice loud and on the defensive. Hiko stood and looked down at Misao, his eyes narrowed and his face hardened.

"Stupid girl." He growled and exited the room, as Misao looked at Kaoru for an explanation.

IIIII

A/N - Hey guys, its me, just posing another chapter and all that jazz, id like it if you review...yeah. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so, im going to vent to you guys a little...but im getting really disillusioned with the new generation of FanFiction...people just dont review or anything anymore. Id really like some reviews to know how people like this. But thank you for reading it at least. Anyways, cya in the next one

IIIII

"Ooo he makes me so angry!" Misao yelled, her face red and seeming to grow larger and larger every second. "Who does that arrogant old man think he is?! And then he just gets up and walks off like that. I should go and teach that jerk a lesson." Misao leapt up and attempted to stalk off after Hiko Seijiro when she was stopped by Kaoru's outstretched hand on her forehead. Misao attempted a swing at Kaoru, but she was still of small stature for a twenty-five year old.

"Misao, sit down." Kaoru sighed as she placed her arm back down to her side. Misao did as she was told and Kaoru followed, refilling her own water cup and taking a drink. "Misao, listen to me, what Hiko says is the truth. Even though we would like to think that Kenshin could have never betrayed his vow not to kill, and that he would never take a human beings life ever again, with Hiten Mitsurugi it was still possible."

"But no matter how hard he fought someone, with the Sakabato he could never do more than knock someone out." Misao was getting aggravated again, her temperature was rising and beads of sweat began to pool on her forehead. She didn't believe what Hiko had said, and she couldn't believe that Kaoru Himura would agree. Standing to get up she dusted off her clothes and walked out of the hut, ignoring Kaoru calling her name.

"I'm afraid Hiko and Kaoru are right Misao," Kenshin's voice said from beside Misao. She looked and saw Kenshin and Kenji carrying trays towards the hut.

"Himura, but…" She tried to respond but was interrupted.

"Miss Misao, This One has vowed never to take a life, but with that promise came the vow to protect the weak with all of my strength. If another incident like the one with Cho the Swordhunter came across This One's path, This One would pick up a real sword in order to protect those who need protecting. If the last sword of Shakku Arai was not a Sakabato, Cho would be dead and This One would become Hitokiri Battosai once again. Without Hiten Mitsurugi This One never has to worry about that possibility ever rising again." Kenshin smiled a very normal smile and walked into the hut, little Kenji following them both, a small smile on his own lips. Misao looked down at the ground in understanding.

"See, weasel girl, from his own lips he proves my point. It was hard for you to hear because you respect Kenshin Himura the former Hitokiri Battosai and user of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Now that he is only Kenshin Himura, father and husband, you could not understand that he has not changed except for the fact that his inner demons are even further away." Hiko said from behind her.

Misao nodded her head in agreement and then turned viciously upon Himura's master, "You are one to talk! I saw how you took Kaoru's 'Yes'! You are just as affected by the fact he cannot use your teachings anymore."

"Correct. He was my apprentice and probably one of those that used the techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi to their fullest capabilities, the loss of such a swordsman and such an apprentice falls hard upon one who calls himself a master of Hiten Mitsurugi. However, the philosophy and ideals held within the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi will always be in the heart and soul of Kenshin Himura's being. With that I must be content." Misao grinned up at Hiko and followed him back into the hut. When she sat down, everyone began to eat. Misao and Hiko kept glancing up to look at Kenshin, who pretended that he did not see either one of them looking at him. In a moments notice Hiko and Kenshin's eyes shot towards the door.

"Someone's coming," Kenshin said as he and Hiko stood. Hiko unsheathed his blade as Kenshin grabbed a metal rod near the hearth.

"Kenshin you shouldn't…" Kaoru began but was cut of as Kenji, who had also stood and picked up a knife; put a hand over his mother's mouth. The three waited until the footsteps were at the door before lunging. The clash of metal upon metal hit as both Hiko sword and Kenshin's poker were blocked off by two separate Kodachis.

"Lord Aoshi!" Misao yelled and stood, running to pull everyone's weapons off of one another.

"Great, more visitors." Hiko grumbled and sat back down in his seat, taking a very long gulp from his Sake bottle and continuing to eat.

"Misao, you have been gone for over an hour and Oketa is worried about you. Come, let's go back to the Aoiya." Aoshi's slate green eyes looked lovingly on Misao, even though his voice was monotone and stale. Misao stood to say farewell to everyone but was interrupted by another yell, "Kaoru! Kenshin!"

Hiko raised himself off of the floor and took his sword out of its sheath once again, "Idiot apprentice, I was a respectable hermit until you came back in my life. Do you all think that I'm running an inn?! There will be no more visitors today and ill kill anyone who trys to visit!" Hiko stepped forward, grinding his teeth.

"It sounds like Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled and stood in front of Hiko, pushing her hands against his chest and trying to push him back. With an aggravated grunt the swordmaster put away his sword and sat down, taking another gigantic drink out of his Sake bottle then folding his arms. Sure enough, into the home of Hiko Seijiro came Yahiko, his breathing sparse.

"Yahiko! What's wrong Yahiko? Why are you here?" Kaoru asked, her eyes concerned.

"Did you make this food or did Kenshin?" Yahiko managed to get out between gasps of breath and earned a smack across the back of the head from Kaoru. "Ow! What was that for, ugly?" Yahiko received another swift punch.

"Just tell me watch going on!" Kaoru screamed. Yahiko nodded, suddenly a lot more serious. He picked out a note from the inside of his shirt and sat on the floor, helping himself to the plate that was Misao's. Kaoru read the note, her face becoming more and more surprised as she read further. She looked up at her husband, and then at Aoshi, "Kanryu Takeda has escaped and is looking for information about Aoshi Shinomori and Kenshin Himura. A note was found in his cell saying that no harm will come to Japan if these two will surrender themselves to him. That was all the information that was given. Kenshin…" Kaoru stepped across the room and folded herself into Kenshin's body. Kenshin couldn't fight anymore; there was nothing that would give him the upper hand against Kanryu. Even though Aoshi was an exceptional fighter, she knew that the memories of Kanryu stealing the lives of all of his closest friends still lived within him. She looked out from Kenshin and saw that Misao had dropped to the floor as she looked up at Aoshi, whose eyes were glossed over with memory, most likely playing back the deaths of his comrades.

Kanryu coming back into the open would mean horrible things for Japan, and it brought up horrible memories for many people in the room. Hiko looked at everyone in his house; all of them were stilled by either fear, anguish, hatred, or revenge. Outside he could hear the beginning of raindrops falling and thunder beginning to roar. "Come," he said as he stood and placed a large hand on the shoulder of Kaoru Himura, "You are all to stay here tonight. The rain will prevent you from getting back to town easily, and in the morning we will plan the next steps in this new battle against one of your collective ghosts."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – So thank you to the five of you that have reviewed this story so far, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. I don't really know what I am planning to do with this story as far as posting it goes. I'm still going to write it, but I'm not sure if it is post-worthy so I am considering not doing that anymore.

Anyways, I really hope that you guys like this chapter, and I would really love it if I got some more reviews. I also have a poll about the future of this story up on my profile so if you want to go answer it that would be a big help. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this next chappie!!!

Jenn (Aka GodsLilBookWorm, formerly Lilhobbitsparrow)

IIIIII

"Breakfast!" Yahiko screamed as he set down the last tray in the main room of the hut and wiped his brow. Since moving out of the Dojo, Tsubame had taught him a thing or two about cooking. Now, he was proud to say, he could cook a decent meal.

"Yahiko, I am so proud of you! Who would have ever thought that _you_ would be able to cook for yourself." Kaoru said as she sat down and began to eat the breakfast that her apprentice had made. In a few minutes Hiko joined them, the normal sour expression still plastered onto his face. Kaoru smiled at him as he sat down and received a slight twitch in return. "I wonder where Kenshin and Aoshi are, they should have been up ages ago."

"Misao spent the late evening with Aoshi Shinomori and returned to her rooms in the early morning, I am sure that both of them will still be asleep. Kenshin was up later than Misao because Aoshi and himself spent the night drinking tea and talking with one another." Hiko Seijiro said, uncorking his bottle of Sake and bringing it to his lips.

"You shouldn't drink this early in the morning!" Kaoru glared at Hiko as she grabbed the bottle and pulled it closer to her. Hiko twitched and wrestled it away from her and placed it on the ground, crossing his arms and scowling. Kaoru shook her head and looked over at Yahiko who was stuffing food into his mouth. "Yahiko, slow down!"

"Hey Kaoru, can't you just shut it ugly?" Yahiko mumbled through the food in his mouth. Kaoru stood and leapt over towards Yahiko. Placing open hands at the sides of his head and sticking out his tongue, he began to run. Kaoru chased him, insults of "brat" and "ugly" filling the air. Hiko, another twitch emitting from his mouth, reached forward and grabbed his Sake jug and gulped some down.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

Kenshin walked into the room that both Misao and Kenji were sharing. He looked over towards the sleeping girl, her short hair plastered onto her forehead and her body balled up underneath the blankets. On the other side of the room laid a pallet that was empty. Kenji sat against the wall, his head down and his bangs hanging over his face. Curled between his lap and the crook of his arm was the wooden poker that was by the fire.

"Kenji, son, wake up," Kenshin said softly as he shook his son awake. Kenji's eyes opened as he looked up at his father. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Good, you're awake now. Let's wake up Misao."

"Why? It's breakfast time. I smell it coming from the main room. Everyone's probably going to have eaten it all in a few minutes." Kenji placed the poker on the ground and attempted to stand up. Kenshin pushed the boy back on the ground. "Ouch!" Kenji screamed, rubbing his shoulder, feeling the bruise already forming.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Get your hands of me! This is not good, put me down. Stop manhandling me. I can't believe you raised Kenshin! You are…" Kaoru continued screaming. Her screaming was echoed by Yahiko's: "Your uglier than she is! Put me down old man! I'm Yahiko Myojin, son of a samurai, and the First Assistant of the Kamiya Kasshin…"

Both the screaming Kaoru and Yahiko kicked and punched at Hiko who was holding both of them up by their collars. The tall swordmaster, obviously tired of the antics of his company, set both of them on the ground and picked up his jar of Sake. "Now, sit down!" His strong voice bellowed. Kaoru and Yahiko slunk quickly to the ground and began to slowly begin eating once again, their movements slow, their eyes cast anywhere in the room except toward a living presence.

"Honestly, my stupid apprentice has strange tastes in people. All of them are just as idiotic as he is." Hiko murmured to himself.

"I heard that!" Kaoru picked up a chopstick and pointed it at Hiko's face. She was egging him on. Yahiko, seeing Kaoru's reaction, placed his thumb under the hilt of the Sakabato and edged the blade up slightly.

"Yeah!" Yahiko joined in as he glared at Hiko, "Who the heck do you think you are? Just because you're ancient doesn't mean that we have to take your arrogant sass."

Hiko looked from the woman to the boy and began to laugh, roaring at the picture that these two made and how idiotic they both looked.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"What did you do that for?!" Kenji growled, standing up and glaring up at his father. Kenshin reached behind him and pulled out a cloth from behind his back and dabbed it on his forehead. "Dad? What's going on?" Kenji asked through his teeth. He didn't know what was going on, but he really didn't understand why his father was acting strangely. Looking up at Kenshin, he saw that he wore the same idiotic smile that he always did when he had done something stupid, but it just didn't seem right.

"Himura? What's going on?" Misao yawned as she awoke and uncurled herself from the blankets. She brushed her hair out of her face and yawned one more time.

"Sorry to have awoken you Miss. Misao, but we really should be going. The three of us." Kenshin said, smiling at Misao and grabbing Kenji by the arm.

"Ow! Your hurting me!" Kenji pulled out of Kenshin's grasp and backed up towards Misao. She looked from Kenji to Kenshin with a puzzled look on her face. Kenji's face looked uncomfortable and was contorted into a scowl that she had never seen him give either of his parents.

"Himura, what's going on?" Misao asked, a slight nervousness in her voice. The same uncomfortable feeling that had showed itself in the boys face was beginning to creep into Misao's chest, a deep uneasy feeling that made her gut roll and her breath catch as she again asked, "What's going on Himura?"

Kenshin smiled and reached behind him, his hand locking on something that sounded like metal. From behind his back he pulled out a concealed sword and locked it onto both Misao and Kenji.

"Himura?" Misao tensed and her voice whispered betrayal. Kenji backed up into her body, his face looked afraid, an expression that she had never seen before in the little guy. "Himura, what's going on?" As she questioned she reached behind her to see if the belt full of daggers she kept on her was there. Her eyes widened when she found that they were missing. *Damn!* she thought, *I left them in Lord Aoshi's room last night!*

"Dad?" Kenji wiped the scared expression off of his face and stepped forward. Misao noticed then that the fire poker had been hidden behind the kid's back the entire time. Inside she smiled, not wanting to give anything away to Kenshin. Why was he doing this? Why was he pulling a sword on them. Misao looked at the blade and gasped: It was a real blade

"Kenji no!" Misao screamed as Kenji lunged toward his father. She was too late as Kenshin yelled and everything went black

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Did you hear that noise?" Yahiko said, his face serious as he stared toward the door. Kaoru nodded and all three of them ran out of the room.

"It better not be those kids knocking over my pottery!" Hiko yelled as they ran.

"Kaoru! Yahiko! Master!" A voice came from aside. The three stopped running for a second and saw Kenshin and Aoshi open the door in the fence surrounding Hiko Seijiro's property. Kenshin carried a container filled with Tofu and Aoshi balanced two large barrels of rice on his shoulders. "Sorry we weren't here! This One and Aoshi figured that we would go and get some food to repay Hiko for his hospitality and..."

"What's going on here?" Aoshi's stern voice interrupted as he set down the rice barrels and walked forward.

"There was a crashing noise heard from Kenji and Misao's room!" Kaoru yelled. Both Aoshi and Kenshin wasted no time and ran faster than the others into the room, where they stopped. Kenshin's eyes widened in shock as he saw a snapped fire-rod in the middle of the floor and a sword stuck into the floor. Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the ground and saw a shredded robe that had been in his possession until the evening before.

Kaoru screamed and fell to the floor, tears falling down her face as she stared forward at the sword that was stuck into the floor. Kenshin knelt down next to Kaoru, grabbed her hand and buried his head into the hair between her neck and shoulder. Through tear streaked eyes Kaoru looked forward at the sword and screamed again as she reached forward to touch the long, red ponytail that hung from the hilt.


	7. Chapter 7

_One Week Prior to the Attack on the Kamiya Dojo and the fight between Yahiko Myojin and Saito Hajime_

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Gotta Fly! Gotta Fly! Gotta Fly!" A man screamed as he rode on horseback to the Port of San Francisco, his long black hair trailing behind him. The chestnut mare was galloping at a tremendous speed, and at his words the horse sped forward, the dock getting closer and closer. A horn gave a sonorous blow, shaking the earth, and began to move away from the long wooden plank for loading.

"Damn!" The young man yelled, driving the horse forward without slowing, "Come on girl, we are going to make it to Osaka even if we both drown in the process!" The horse made and angry whinnying sound but didn't slow down. Both beast and rider were calculating the effort it would take to leap onto the ship, both knowing that each one was of the same mind and equally as crazy. Narrowing his eyes, the man crouched closer to the horse's neck and whispered into its ear, stroking its main with a tender hand, "You can do it girl."

On the ship, the people who had been waving to loved ones by the railing stared forward at the strange sight before them. Others who had been below decks or otherwise occupied began to gather in order to gander at the crazed man and his horse.

"oo the 'ell do he tink he is?! I ain't gonna 'ave no darin' do on me ship!" A grey bearded Captain said as he lit a cigarette and crossed his arms, puffs of smoke gathering in the air. He watched as the rider and horse came closer, not slowing one bit. In a few swift gallops the chestnut beauty and her rider were up the gangplank and in the air, flying over the crystal of the ocean. In one corner of the ship two or three men passed American coin, whispering to one another that they wagered he would miss and fall into the Pacific, another man saying he would make it.

The young man's head was down by the chestnut beauty's ear the entire time, whispering words of encouragement and comfort as they flew over. A moment seemed to stop and everything living held its breath as the horse and its rider landed with a large clap on the deck safely. Large rounds of applause and cheers sprang up.

" oo the 'ell are you?" Captain greybeard moved forward through the crowed, his sailor's slur breaking up the crowd, "And what the 'ell are ya doin on me ship?"

Dismounting the horse and patting her mane the man reached into a pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. He fed it to his horse and grabbed the reins, handing them to a cabin boy who was at the captain's side. "Hey, take care of my girl kid. If you hurt her I won't take it easy on you." The cabin boy nodded and took the horse.

" 'ey, I was talkin to ya first! I be the cap'n of tis ship, ye should pay attention." The captain walked up to the man and stared up into his face.

"Name's Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara" Sano grinned down at the captain, "I'm your hired help old man, guardsman or whatever. Protect and serve and all that." Sanosuke grabbed a piece of grain from his pocket and placed it in the corner of his mouth. The captain opened his mouth to talk but thought better of it and just nodded, handed Sano an envelope from his pocket and walked away.

Sanosuke grinned and brushed his bangs from his forehead as he looked down at the envelope, opening it and looking at its contents. Inside was a substantial amount of American money, a contract which had been signed earlier that week, and a map containing his room key and the number. He looked around, everyone left on deck was staring and talking about him. He smirked again, used to people looking at him for things that he did.

Making his way down the stairs and into the cabins he realized that he had been given a very nice room, but one that he would have to share with someone else. Sano didn't want a fight, though if it was even five years earlier he would have been game for one. He had changed, and this was something he knew. Being a wanted man and traveling around the world had made him somewhat of a scholar. He had been all over the world and had learned many things about different people and cultures other than his own. He learned Russian and German, Spanish and French, but the language he loved more than either of those was English. The rest of the world paled in comparison to the British isles and the America's, technologies even more frightening than trains, he chuckled slightly at the memory of his first train ride, had thrived in Europe. However, with all that he had learned, he missed the family that he had left behind in Tokyo.

With a sigh he arrived at the door to his room and opened the door. Before taking another step inside the room another young man jumped off of the bottom bunk and uttered a spastic and excited "Konnichiwa!"

Sano grunted in response, "You know Japanese?" He threw his things on the floor and climbed up on the top bunk and lay down, ignoring his roommates extended hand.

"Yes, I'm a Japanese-American to be sure. My father was a Ninja in Japan before the revolution and met my mother who was an American missionary to Kyoto. They married and when the revolution started they both moved here to America in order to escape the war. I was only four when we moved here. I had a brother and he decided to stay in Japan and fight, I haven't heard of him since then. Besides, I've been too busy studying. I've gone to Harvard for the past few years and studied under a man who taught me a lot of things about the human mind. He calls the discipline psychology, and he is hoping that it will catch on eventually…"

The man kept talking and talking. After ten minutes of nothing but jabbering Sanosuke sat up and cracked his knuckles, "If you say one more word I'm going to bash in your brains, since you say you're a student I'm sure you'll need them in the future so it would really be in your best interest to shut it." Sanosuke looked at the other man and took a deep breath then lying back down on the bed.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to tell you my name!"

Sano growled and sat back up, glaring at the man who clearly didn't understand what shut up meant, "Does it look like I care, Squeaks?"

"Squeaks? I actually think I could grow fond of that nickname. People always tell me that I have a mousy disposition and my voice has always been slightly higher than men who are purely American. I think that I could let you call me that Mr. Sagara. Oh, I heard you say your name while on deck, so don't worry.

Sanosuke had figured that the man had been on deck when he leaped onto the ship, it had barely gotten on way when that had happened so it didn't even bother him. "Look," Sanosuke said, his patience wearing thin, "if you're really want to introduce yourself that badly then just tell me your name so I can get some shut eye before I go on guard duty tonight. But don't think I'm going to use it."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Sagara. I'm known as Israel Osua. Is for short if you want."

"Squeaks will do just fine. Now, let me get some sleep." Sanosuke missed the agreeing nod as his head hit the pillow and he turned to face the wall. Osaka was just seven days away and there was probably nothing that would happen in the evening that would require his immediate attention. Soon he would be home and he longed to see what his entire family was doing. His plan was to visit his real father, to apologize and tell him exactly what type of men he grew up behind. He also longed to see the people he loved most of all, the friends he left behind. As his eyes grew heavy with sleep he smiled at a possible trip to see a certain fox doctor.

IIIII

A/N – So thanks to those of you that reviewed. I'm sorry for such the cliffy last time, and I hope you don't hate me for it, especially since I didn't solve it right now . However, I know that, even though you may hate me, it makes you happy that there is suspense. Enter Sanosuke, however, which is cool for me because I like him the most. BTW, has anyone read Buso Renkin…also by Watsuki? If you think it's worth buying than I'd appreciate you to answer the poll on my profile or sending me a message about it. I'm currently watching the Anime and I enjoy it a lot. So, your input would be helpful. Thanks much!!!

P.S. I'm also sorry I've been so worried and spastic over this, but Kenshin is the first Manga I've ever read and I just love it so much I want people to correct me if I'm wrong on anything or if I'm doing the Manga justice. Plus I've been going through a difficult time so I've kinda been taking it out on those of you who read and don't review…sorry about that. I'm just thankful that people are reading it, realistically.

P.S.S. Sorry this Note is so long!!! 3


	8. Chapter 8

_One day before the attack on the Kamiya Dojo and the fight between Yahiko Myojin and Saito Hajime._

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"I couldn't wake him up Doctor. He came home from guard duty pretty early last night, it being the last night of the trip and all. We are only a few hours away from Osaka and I've been trying to wake him up for at least half an hour. I even threw cold water on him!" Israel Osua said as he looked at Sanosuke who had been sleeping for more than ten hours. When, after thirty minutes of trying, Sano didn't wake up, Israel believed that it was time to get the doctor rumored to be on board. Hopefully he looked up at the doctor, waiting for something to happen.

"Wake up rooster head!" The doctor yelled as one of her small hands slapped the forehead of the sleeping man. Sanosuke, in surprise, jolted awake and fell off of the bed, landing on his left arm with a thud. "Great. I hope you didn't break anything because I may just refuse to fix it."

"Me…Megumi?" Sanosuke rubbed his arm and looked up. Before him stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and a face that he hadn't seen in nine years. Slowly he stood, never looking away from the lady doctors eyes. They were brighter than he had remembered them to be, though he tried to force himself to believe that it was because he had hit his head on the floor when he fell. He knew that he wanted to make a witty comeback, something that he could say that would bite as much as her comment, but all he could do was grab her and hug her tightly to his chest. "I missed you fox." Sano said softly.

"Perhaps I should leave you alone? I mean, it certainly looks like you two have a previous relationship. Maybe you both were lovers at one time but Sanosuke was stripped away from you because your father could not approve of such a ruffian being in love with his daughter. Maybe you were taken away and sold into slavery as a doctor's apprentice, but you ran away to America for freedom. And now, whatever the story, fate has intervened…" Israel's running mouth was silenced by a swift punch to the forehead.

"Oh great Sanosuke, now you've knocked him out. Can't you control yourself for one second?" Megumi pulled herself away from Sano and knelt on the floor in order to make sure that the young man was still alive. "Looks like he is breathing alright, he should be fine."

"Come on fox, I didn't hit him that hard." Sano crossed his arms and looked down at the doctor and patient. Megumi looked happy. Even though she was older now, she looked young. More color was in her cheeks than there was before. The years at Aizu had done her well. It must be that her soul was cleansed, that she felt as if she had repented from all of the lives that her opium had taken. He remembered how, shortly after meeting Kenshin and Kaoru, a young entrepreneur named Kanryu Takada came onto the scene and the drama surrounding the Oniwaban group and Megumi Takani began.

"Stop staring Sanosuke, your tender heartedness is beginning to creep me out" Megumi stood as she spoke and grabbed a blanket off of the bed, draping it over the unconscious Israel Osua.

"Me? Tenderhearted? Please, look who is coddling Squeaks."

IIIII

Megumi looked up at Sanosuke, who really didn't resemble a rooster anymore with his long hair. So many memories and so many emotions flung themselves at her in that single instance. When they were younger, it was easier to fling insults at one another, and they both proved that they still had the potential to, it was just that they had both matured. It had been nine years since she had seen him, she was now a thirty-one year old woman, unmarried and with her own medical practice in Aizu. Sanosuke would be twenty-eight now, and vastly more mature than he was as a teenage ruffian. Still, his manner hadn't changed much, "I'm not coddling him. He was my patient briefly and now I am making sure that he is alright. Come on, lets go on deck. Is can find us when he wakes."

"Is? So you've met this guy before?" Sano asked as he opened the door for Megumi, something she was sure he wouldn't have done before, and they both walked to the top of the boat.

"Yes," she answered, shielding her eyes from the immediate sunlight that greeted them as they walked outside, "I was studying some western medicine at a Harvard institute and Is was my contact and my translator. I have yet to learn the language, but I assume that I will in the coming years. The world is changing so fast, even faster than during the revolution it feels."

"It's a different type of change though. People are coming together more, people even from different lands. I don't get stared at nearly as much as I did when I began my travels. It's a good thing. The world has matured." Sano walked over to the railing and looked out across the ocean.

"And so have you." Megumi turned and stood next to him, her hair like a flag in the wind. With a small hand she moved her bangs aside and smiled up at Sanosuke. The taller man smirked. His grin made Megumi's smile widen. Without knowing why and without understanding her motions she reached out to Sano's hand. Under her fingers she felt the tape surrounding his hand. The warmth was something that surprised her, but it soothed her heart which has begun beating faster.

"Megumi…what are you…" Sano asked, looking down at Megumi.

"You stupid idiot!" Megumi yelled picking up Sano's hand and unwrapping it while pulling him down onto the ground. "This hand was _almost_ healed when you left nine years ago! What did you do to it?!" Once Megumi had unwrapped his hand she looked at his knuckles which were all bruised. Megumi pulled a small container from a pocket inside of her kimono and poured some onto her hand then rubbed it onto Sanosuke's hand. "When we get back remind me to give you a prescription for this, and you _need_ to rub it on your hand twice every day"

"And what if I don't?" Sanosuke asked, smiling to himself. Megumi knew that he wasn't worried about his hand. Most likely he had used it during the time he was gone and hadn't taken care of it like she had told him too. He needed to take care of it, he really needed to.

"If you don't, you're going to die."

IIIII

*****

IIIII

A/N – Okay, so here is some serious business. This story is called Lullaby and I've been looking for a lullaby. If you guys have any suggestions then I would love to hear from them. I'm trying not to make it too cheesy, and I want a song that is believable. The songs that I have currently thought about are Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, and Not While I'm Around from Sweeny Todd. If any of these sound good let me know, if you have another suggestion then give me a message or put it in a review and I'll listen to it and consider it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – So thanks for the few reviews I've gotten, I would definitely like more but I'm pleased that some people enjoy it so far. There is also a poll on my page about the Lullaby issue. I got some responses, most with different song possibilities so I put them up there. Oh, just to clear up the two previous Sanosuke chapters happened before everything at the Kamiya Dojo and Hiko's hut, but we are all in the same time period now. Sorry if that was confusing!

IIIII

_Same Day, Same Time, Different Places_

"Thanks for traveling with me. I appreciate it." Sanosuke grumbled, a small fishbone was hanging from his lips, wagging up and down as he spoke.

"No problem. Except, I really wish that you would have let me rent a horse of my own. Really, this is horribly undignified" Megumi sat behind Sano, the skirt of her Kimono hiked up so that she could straddle the horse and hold herself on. She was holding on tightly to Sano, trying not to dig her nails into his chest, "I don't like horses."

"HA!" Sanosuke's deep voice rumbled as it let out a laugh, "My girl won't hurt you, she's a good beast. Besides, if it's so undignified you could have sat side-saddle like _normal_ women."

Megumi smacked Sano's chest hard, making him grunt. In retaliation he prodded the horse into a faster run making Megumi scream and grab onto him tighter. "Fox, you've gotten soft in your old age, where that fire you used to have?"

"I grew up. Besides, I don't like horses!" Megumi rolled her eyes and buried her hear into Sanosuke's back.

Sano couldn't remember ever being this close to her. He couldn't remember her ever being this nice to him either, "Nine years," he whispered to himself, "Have things changes that much?"

"If you want to talk to yourself you should be quieter," Megumi remarked, her tone slightly mocking, "Of course things have changed, but who we were then isn't much different than who we are now. We just matured into ourselves even more. We know who we are and what we want. For instance, you are still the ruffian you always have been, and you still care and love people as you always have done. You're just more comfortable sharing your soft side, just like I'm more comfortable sharing my soft side."

Megumi tensed as the horse made a jump across a large puddle. Sano felt her cringe behind him and laughed, "You sure that you don't want to move up here and ride side-saddle. I'd have more control over you and you'd be safer surrounded by my arms."

"No thank you!" Megumi pulled Sanosuke's hair back and growled, "I have no desire to be in your arms or for you to have any type of control. I take back everything I said before. You are still the same brainless, scruffy, rooster head as before."

Sano laughed at the slight sarcasm and nodded at acceptance of that fact. The two of them rode on in silence for a while. Eventually Sanosuke felt Megumi's body relax against his and he knew that she had fallen asleep. At the risk of being slapped later, he reached behind him, grabbing Megumi around the waist and pulling her in front of him. Sano was surprised at how light she was as he allowed her feet to dangle off of one side and moved her head so it rested in the crook between his shoulder and chest. She wouldn't fall off the back this way, he just hoped that she would understand that when she woke up.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"What did Hiko say to you before we left, Kenshin?" Kaoru Himura asked as she walked next to her husband. They were on their way back to Tokyo, back to the Dojo to see if there was any information that Kanryu had left for them. As of right now there was nothing left for them to do except wait. They had sent a message to the Police in order to figure out where Saito was and if his intelligence could help them. Yahiko has mentioned that he had fought Saito, and if that was true then perhaps Saito knew even more than anyone believed, "Kenshin?"

IIIII

"_Kenshin, I will conduct my own investigation in Kyoto. I am angered that someone could have gotten on my property without either of us knowing."_

"_Master, neither Kaoru nor Aoshi noticed, but the hair that was hanging from the concealable sword was not Kenji's. It was slightly lighter than his and the individual strands were thinner."_

"_You could tell this by looking?"_

"_This One knows the look of his own hair, Master."_

"_Interesting. Then that means that the person you believe has kidnapped Misao and Kenji was disguised as you. That could explain why no one saw anything coming."_

"_Agreed. This One's appearance around Kyoto has become frequent. Most people know that This One's family is here at least twice a year. I just wonder if they were working alone or with Kanryu, and find it hard to believe that someone other than Kanryu would order this attack. However…"_

"_However, how did Kanryu get a man up here this soon after he escaped from prison. And who was this man who could disguise himself as you. Perhaps we should let…"_

"_No! Kaoru must not know. She would become more upset than she is now if she knew that This One was being dragged even further into it."_

IIIII

"Kenshin!" Kaoru asked again, and again Kenshin seemed as if he was in some type of a trance. "Speak to me!" she yelled, balling up her fist and bringing it up on the bottom of his chin.

"Oro?!"

"You've been dazed all day and I've been trying to ask you what happened between you and Hiko." Kaoru's voice softened as she picked up her husband from the ground, his body seeming to be limp.

"Sorry Kaoru, I am just tired I guess. Maybe we should find a place to rest for the night" Kenshin gave a comforting smile that Kaoru only knew too well.

"Kenshin! Kaoru!" Yahiko came running towards them. He had been sent ahead to scope out the territory and find a good place to sleep for the night.

"Did you find something Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"There's a village nearby about an hour's walk away. And old man I ran into told me about it, and I think it would be a good place to stop. A family is having a wedding celebration so they have plenty of extra rooms and food for travelers and guests. Let's go!

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"You idiot rooster head!" Megumi screamed shrilly as she woke up cradled in Sanosuke's arms. Her arms and legs flailed and she lost her balance, grabbing the cape around Sano's shoulders as she feel off the horse and into the mud, Sanosuke on top of her. "Get off me!"

"What the hell did you do that for!" Sano pulled himself off of her and brushed off the dirt from his pants, "You could have killed us both!" Reaching out a hand towards Megumi he helped her up and began to dust her off.

"I would have been fine if I didn't wake up so close to her!"

"Stupid Vixen, you fell asleep and woulda fallen off the back of the horse if I hadn't have moved you to the front. I saved your life."

"Saved my life. You scared me half to death Sanosuke Sagara!" Megumi wiggled out of his grasp and began walking forward.

"You don't even know where we're going fox, get back here" Sano grinded his teeth as he spoke. She was such a little brat when it came down to taking advice from other people. Just because she was a doctor didn't mean she knew more than other people.

"We were headed this way before _you_ knocked us off the horse, and I see smoke ahead. Its only about a fifteen or twenty minute walk. I'll find the family who lives there and tell them that there is a madman chasing me who tried to kidnap me!"

"Except for the fact that I know these people and that's why we are headed there instead of another little town, remember"

"So, are these people of yours ugly, stupid, rooster heads like you Sanosuke?" Megumi kept walking, how dare he assume that she wouldn't be able to make an impression. How dare he even put her on his lap like that, that's what started the whole thing. She bet that he was bringing her to people that were just as arrogant and loathsome as he was.

"Not exactly, they are my 'real' family." Megumi stopped walking and turned. Sano's face became hardened and he walked past her, his horse following him. His air was now apprehensive and he began to answer the question Megumi was most undoubtedly forming in her mind, "I ran away from here when I was nine in order to join the Sekihotai. I saw them again when Kaoru was 'killed' by Enishi and I ran away from all of you. It's been ten years since then. It seems I have a knack for running away and coming back every nine or ten years."

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Misao, Misao wake up!" Kenji was kneeling beside a prostrated women. One of her legs was contorted into a strange position beneath her, and he breathing was very slow and shallow. "Misao!" Kenji knew that she needed to wake up sooner rather than later. If her body went into a full coma she could die. "Come on Misao!" Little tears were falling from the boy as he shook the girl on the floor. Fear gave way to anger and Kenji landed a huge blow on the girl's chest.

Sputtering and coughing, Misao awoke, groaning in pain. Kenji smiled, knowing he had saved her from drowning in her sleep. "Kenji, we've been kidnapped," Misao's eyes narrowed as she tried to sit up. Kenji caught her before she fell back to the ground and sat behind her, propping her back up with his body, "Kenji, I'm too heavy for you to hold up. You need to not worry about me and find a way out for yourself."

"Don't say things like that Misao, and don't worry about me. I need to keep you awake. You are hurt pretty badly because they knew that you would be a bigger threat." Kenji was sweating, his neck becoming tense with Misao's weight. *I have to keep her elevated so she doesn't pass out again, this is the best way for her to keep awake* Kenji thought as he pulled his knees up to his chest, making it easier for his tiny body to hold Misao.

"You are not to be underestimated Kenji. I saw you attack Himura back there, and you are only nine and have no formal training at all" A teasing voice came from the shadows.

"That thing wasn't Kenshin Himura, it wasn't my father!"

"What?"

"My dad can't use the Mitsurugi style anymore, and that thing used the Ryushoshen, or something like it. It was not nearly as strong as my father's would have been. It was enough to knock both of us out though."

"Congratulations Kenji Himura, you are a smart little brat aren't you?" A teasing voice came from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kenji screamed. He wanted to jump up and attack, but then Misao would be too vulnerable. It was best to stay where he was. Anyways, the man who was speaking was hidden in the shadows. Even if he was closer he wouldn't be able to see him clearly, "I asked you a question!"

"Feisty little brat, aren't we? Let us just say that I am an…acquaintance of both the Battosai and Aoshi Shinomori. I'm trying to find them."

"What do you want with Lord Aoshi?!" Misao screamed with what strength she could muster.

"Revenge, money, glory, whatever I can get. Both those men put me in jail and stopped me from acquiring more, and now they will both pay."

"Neither of them will fall for your stupid tricks!" Kenji spat.

"Oh, my dears, they will come because not only will they remember me, Kanryu Takeda, but I have also caught the perfect bait."


	10. Chapter 10

"Megumi would you slow down a minute!" Sanosuke yelled as he picked up his pace to catch up with the fox. In reality he didn't mind walking behind her, he could watch her hair move against her body as she walked. If he listened hard enough he could hear her breathing, soft and light against the air, "If I'm really going to die by exerting myself shouldn't you hold back a bit?"

"What are you, stupid? I was joking earlier. I love how worried you were considering you waited until now to mention it," Megumi rebutted and Sano swore he saw those fox ears and the accompanying sly smile come up.

Both walked together, Megumi stopping and picking different herbs that can be used for healing. Like a child, Sanosuke asked what every single one was for, his questions annoying the hell out of her. As they came upon the town Sanosuke tensed a little. He hadn't been home for nine years, to either one of his homes. Last time he had seen his family only his father knew who he was, but not the extent of his growth as a man.

"What's going on, Sano?" Megumi asked. Before them the town was littered with people buzzing about.

"I haven't actually lived in this place since I was nine, how am I supposed to know?" Sano received a swift smack to the back of the head for his retort as they both looked at the hoard of people in front of them. Whispers of a marriage were all around, one of the local girls finally getting married after always caring for only her family. Winding through the streets they only heard pieces of conversation, all of them about how excited they were that she was finally settling down and how nervous the father was. Megumi and Sano walked just east out of the town and onto a farm. Radishes were blooming out of the ground, almost ready for harvesting. It looked as if the farm was thriving again.

"Look Sanosuke, is that the house were heading for?" Megumi pointed to a small scrap of land with two or three buildings. Everything was decorated in sashes made of the finest silk and with paper origami and lanterns hanging from them. Megumi looked up at Sanosuke and swore that she could see him gulp.

"NO! The flowers need to go in jugs for tomorrow. We need to keep them out of the sun and out of the heat s they don't wilt. Did you get the teacups for dinner tonight? We need _those_ teacups." Yelled a young woman as she moved from person to person bestowing directions on everything and anything she could.

"Fore-half?!" Sanosuke ran forward until he stood in front of the woman. The woman turned and stared at him. She was tall for a woman, and well built with strong arms. Her face was light and her eyes a deep chocolate brown. Megumi couldn't help but notice that there were so many similarities between Sano and this woman, starting with the shapes of their bodies and ending with the deepness of their eyes.

"You're that…that guy from, what, nine years ago?! Who the hell do you think you are showing up out of the blue?!" the women Sanosuke called Fore-half yelled at him, pushing him with one of her hands. "Dad! DAD! Where are you?!"

Outside of one of the buildings came an older, unshaven man with a wooden pipe hanging out of his mouth. Fore-half ran to him and he put her arms around her, asking her something in her ear. Her face looked exasperated as she ground her teeth and her forehead bunched up. Megumi couldn't help but notice that she really did only have half of a forehead, and that it was extremely noticeable when she was angry. The father and daughter had a silent argument; multiple times they both looked over at where Megumi, Sanosuke, and the horse stood. They pointed and argued, then argued and pointed again until the girl stomped over and crossed her arms and began to speak very formally, but with attitude searing from her eyes, "Welcome to the home of Kamishimoemon Higashidani. My name is Uki and I welcome you. To you, Mr. Sanosuke Sagara I welcome you back and thank you because it is you who allowed us to remain in our home. To you, Madame, I welcome you as a guest of Mr. Sagara." Uki bowed toward Megumi then stood and stuck out her tongue to Sanosuke. Walking up to him she whispered in his ear, though loud enough that Megumi could hear, "And you, Sagara, if you do one thing to ruin my wedding or get my dad into another fight I will make sure that you will not survive your visit here."

With that, Uki went along and began to boss everyone else around about the decorations and everything else she could, new vigor in her steps from the confrontation. Kamishimoemon walked over to Sanosuke and Megumi and placed his hands on top of Sano's shoulders, "She still doesn't know that you are really her brother. Now that you are back I believe it may be time for you to tell her yourself." Sano nodded at the older man's words as Kamishimoemon turned towards Megumi and spoke, "You are welcome as a guest of my son, and you may both call mi Kamishi for short. I would like to see both of you in the eating area for a private dinner tonight with my future family in law. It is good to see my idiot son with such a beautiful woman." Kamishi grinned at Megumi than turned a wary eye on Sanosuke, "She's not pregnant is she?"

Sanosuke's face went blue as he sunk to the ground in shock of the question. Megumi, on the other hand, grew redder and redder until she exploded, "That is disgusting!!!" before stalking off and offering to help Uki with anything she needed. Sano stood and attempted to balance himself while Kamishimoemon tried to wipe the look of pure terror from his face. "She acts just like your mother when she is angry," the old man shoot his head and walked away, leaving Sanosuke staring at both Uki and Megumi as they told a poor young boy the correct way to hang silk ribbons from the ceiling.

"Hello Mr. Sagara, I'm sure you don't remember me." A young man said as he came and stood next to Sano. He looked exactly the same as Sanosuke had just nine years ago, his hair was cut a bit differently though, shorter and much flatter.

"Hey Apple-cheeks," Ota, his little brother that wasn't even born when he left home, "You've grown up…" Sanosuke was going to continue but heard a familiar yelling.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Ota Higashidani! Ota!" Yahiko Myojin screamed and waved as he began to walk more swiftly. Kenshin and Kaoru were looking around at the scenery and trying to keep up with Yahiko. As they were walking earlier, Yahiko remembered that the town the old man had directed them to was actually home to one of his students in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, which worked out for them very well. Ota ran out to meet the group halfway, leaving the presence of a taller man.

"Yahiko-sensei! I'm surprised that you are here. You mentioned that you wouldn't be giving lessons while Kaoru-sensei was in Kyoto. Today is a blessed day; it's bringing so many different friends." Ota's excited voice made Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko smile in what was probably the first smile they had formed in a few days. Ota bowed to his sensei's and gave Kenshin a small nod. "Come, you have to meet my guest that just got here!" Ota turned and led the three of them closer to where the tall man stood.

"_Sanosuke_!?" Kaoru screamed as loud as she could when the figure before them came into focus. He had changed, mostly the look of his scruffy face and his long mane of hair, but everything else about the way he was standing was exactly the same, "Sanosuke!" She yelled again and then took off; flying into the arms of a man she had put up with, put down, and lived with for what was one of the best years of her life.

"Missy, what are you doing here?" Sanosuke grabbed tightly to Kaoru, lifting her up in the air. Once he put her down he looked forward and saw Yahiko, "Yahiko! You don't look like a little kid anymore. How old are you now, twelve?"

"I'm nineteen you idiot!" Yahiko corrected harshly, but there was a large smile on his face as he was grabbed by the neck and given a knuckle to the head. Yahiko grumbled and pulled away, making Sanosuke laugh heartily.

"This One has not heard such a deep and familiar laugh in over nine years. It is a gift to hear it now after so much has happened." Kenshin Himura stepped in front of Sanosuke, his clear eyes and smile was so peaceful and refreshing.

"Hiten Mitsurugi must be a fountain of youth, you still look like a fifteen year old." Sanosuke tried to joke but there was too much emotion welling inside of him. After nine years he had seen his family again, he had been able to hold Megumi in his arms again, and now he was seeing the man that he looked up to more than anyone else in his life. The man who taught him so many things about the world and about what people ought to do with their lives, "Kenshin, it's good to see you," Sanosuke whispered and embraced his comrade and his friend.

Kaoru smiled at Sanosuke and her husband, knowing that this show of friendship and love had been postponed for nine years since the battle with Enishi.

"Kaoru! Sir Ken! Yahiko!" Another sultry voice yelled from over by the building.

"Miss Megumi!" Kaoru grinned as Megumi hiked up her skirts and ran to the greeting party. She exchanged embraces with all of them then moved over to Sanosuke and grabbed his arm without knowing it. Kaoru exchanged glanced with Yahiko and both burst into laughter. Sanosuke broke from Megumi's grasp and they both moved further apart from one another, turning their backs towards each other and crossing their arms. Fits of laughter rose up from the group.

"Don't tell me that you all know each other?" Uki came up to the laughing group and looked from face to face, seeing such incredible joy in each one. She knew her answer, she knew that this whole group that happened to be at the same place by sheer chance was family, "Ota, we should go tell father that these new guests have arrived and that they have connections to Mr. Sagara. You all are welcome to stay for my wedding tomorrow. It would be my pleasure to have you stay," Uki smiled at everyone, her grin lingering on the man who had saved her family's livelihood nine years ago. She began to walk away when a very kind and gentle voice called her back.

"Miss Uki, thank you for your offer. I am sorry that we are taking your guests away from you; it's just that we have not seen Megumi for a few months and we have not seen Sanosuke for over nine years. This is an extraordinary event." Kaoru bowed towards Uki.

Everyone just looked at one another for a few moments. The silence was the only thing that could keep every single one of them from exploding in a fit of joy. Uki memorized the faces of each one of her visitors, knowing that this happiness was something she longed for herself and her family since the day that her brother left those nineteen years ago…and she was so glad to have found it in these people.

"Uki, Uki! My father is looking for us; he will be over here any moment we…Mr. Kenshin Himura?" A young man said as he ran up to Uki's side and took her around the waist. Kenshin looked over at the man and his eyes widened in surprise as he remembered an incident in his first travel to Kyoto to battle with Shishio. He remembered saving a boy and fighting a tyrant named Senkaku in a small village.

"Eiji Mishima? That little boy from the village?" Kenshin shook his head then went up to Eiji and shook his hand.

"Do you know this kid Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes, we do know one another. Almost ten years ago Mr. Himura saved me from death in a village near Kyoto when one of Shishio Makoto's tyrants killed my family. I have been living with my adopted parents since then. Without Kenshin Himura I would not be able to have the change to marry this beautiful woman." Eiji pulled Uki closer to him and nuzzled his nose into her cheek.

"Well, I guess I owe you a 'thanks' even though we just met. Without you, Mr. Himura, it seems that I would never have the chance to become the Mrs. Eiji Mishima Hajime." Uki grinned at everyone until she saw that they were all staring at both of them.

"This One thought that Saito Hajime was going to find another family for you to live with. At least that was his plan." Kenshin spoke, surprise dripping from his words.

"No, his wife ended up begging him to adopt me as their own. It took quite a bit of pummeling on her part but, here I am. Oh look, here father comes!" Eiji pointed down the road a little ways where an older man in a police uniform and resembling a wolf was walking, smoke from a cigarette floating up into the air. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke looked from one to another in complete and utter shock.

Saito Hajime walked towards them and stopped in front of them, feeling that every eye was grinding into him as hard as it could. Saito glared back through the slits of his eyes and puffed on his cigarette. Clearly everyone was waiting for him to say something, that they were surprised and slightly happy to see him. Honestly, he didn't really care what they thought and he didn't really care that they were there so he began walking through them, "Damn family reunions. I'd rather be burned alive." He grunted with complete cynicism. Eiji shook his head while everyone else turned to one another and laughed. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and smiled at her, reassuring her that they would find Kenji and everything would feel as normal as it did in this very moment.

IIIII

A/N – So, this is the tenth chapter…I'm not sure how long it is going to be. The poll for lullaby is still up, I've also been thinking of changing the name of my story. I really hope that this chappie wasn't too boring or out of character. I figure that they are all nine years older so they do need to be a tiny bit more mature. I also needed a good plot idea to bring everyone together, and this just fit together really well. I was also seriously unsatisfied that Sanosuke doesn't tell his sister who he is, and that he didn't make a promise to come back…so I'm making him come back. I also needed a way to get Saito into the story and that's when I remembered Eiji and everything kind of fell into place. Thanks guys for reading. Please Please Please review!!! I'd really really really appreciate and lit it if you did!!!

P.S. – This chapter is loosely based off of one of my new favorite song (I say loosely for a reason) called I'm Still Here by Vertical Horizon. If you wanna listen I suggest you check it out. Loves and Hugs!!! Cya in the next Chappie!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Mrs. Hajime, this is quite a meal! You are a very accomplished cook!" Kaoru praised sweetly as she looked across the room at a plump older woman standing behind Saito. She did not look as old as she was, and her face had an extremely cheerful air about it.

"Yes, This One thinks it may even be better than Miss Megumi's cooking, and that is quite a feat I promise you!" Kenshin also said, his mind going back to the day he first learned that Saito was married and what an explosive shock that had been for him an Misao.

"You two are such darlings!" Saito's wife beamed at the compliment, "My husband clearly does not see it. When we first got married during the revolution he ate everything, he was quite the little carnivore. After the war though, all he could manage was plain Soba and no accompanying Sake either." The woman chucked as Saito sighed and his eyes narrowed.

"Wife, I told you that Sake makes me bloodthirsty and I like plain Soba." Saito growled and stuffed some Soba noodles into his mouth.

"Bloodthirsty, HA! You couldn't kill a fly without it having deserved it. Slay Evil Immediately right dear? Besides, it's just because you have a weak digestive system that you don't eat more than plan Soba. Your doctor said its gotten worse since you did all that fighting last year. One too many knocks to the gut if you ask me" The woman's words made everyone in the hut chuckle under their breath. Seeing Saito talked back to was not something that anyone was used to. In Kenshin's mind it made him remember his side comment to Misao that his wife must be like Buddha because no ordinary woman could handle Saito Hajime, the Wolf of Mibu.

"Woman, kindly shut-up. I don't enjoy your dithering while eating." Saito's cynical tone was laced with affection, as if this was some type of game.

"Woman! I'm your wife you wolfish bastard!" Saito's wife's voice was playful as well as she conked him on the head with a spoon she had in her hands, "Come help me clean in the kitchen Uki, Eiji." The couple headed out of the room behind Mrs. Hajime and everyone returned to eating, taking turns glancing up at Saito.

Sanosuke stared at the wolf more than any of the others. The respect that he had for Saito had grown since the battle with Enishi. He could still remember the panic in his heart when Saito walked into the flames of Shishio's crumbling castle, and he remembered the slight relief he felt when he knew he was alive.

"Are you looking at me moron?" Saito interrupted Sano's thoughts with this address.

"Who would want to look at you wolf?" Sano bit back.

"I didn't think having the family for dinner could be so entertaining." Kamishi said from his corner. "Before my son get's his head kicked in, I'm curious to know how you all know him and what ties you have to the fraudulent Sekihoutai army that he was a part of." Sanosuke's father took a drink from his cup of Sake and looked around at everyone else, "It's clear that you all aren't ordinary people. And, Saito, I already knew that you were no ordinary policeman when I met you. So, tell me now!"

"You are just as stubborn and just as enlightened as your son." Saito smirked and ate some more Soba before speaking again, "During the revolution I was the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi. Slaying evil immediately was our duty and we fought for the Tokagowa Shogunate in order to rid the evil that was the imperialists. Imperialist's like the Legendary Battosai the Manslayer." Saito sighed and got up from his seated position and walked away before he could be asked another questions.

Kamishimoemon watched Saito leave then spoke to his son, "I see the kind of back you followed behind if Saito is who he says he is. The Shinsengumi were very powerful Samurai. And fighting the Legendary Battosai, which must have been a great honor."

Sanosuke broke out into a laugh at his fathers words. "What are you laughing at you ungrateful son!" Kamishi yelled and swung his fists at Sano. A short fistfight ensued while the rest of those in the room looked on and laughed heartily at the father and son's antics.

Once the fighting ceased Kaoru coughed in order to attract the attention of Kamishimoemon, "Mr. Higashidani, Sanosuke only met Saito Hajime after he had been staying at my Dojo for a few months. I had two other boarders there as well, a young boy named Yahiko Myojin, whom you already know, and Kenshin Himura who is now my husband. Sano, who had been Fighter for Higher Zanza, purchased a fight to kill the Legendary Battosai."

"And like an idiot you took the job?! You really are an ungrateful and stupid son. I'm surprised that Assassin didn't kill you right off." Kamishi folded his arms over his chest and puffed on his pipe, turning his face away from Sanosuke.

"If the Legendary Battosai had still been a murder I would have died. I was pretty banged up after Kenshin fought me." Sanosuke calmly stated as he grabbed a fishbone from his plate and put it in his mouth, crossing his arms in front of him just as his father had done. Kamishimoemon looked at Sanosuke and then at Kenshin, enlightenment beginning to dawn on his face. Sanosuke began to speak again, "Kenshin Himura was the Battosai over nineteen years ago and, after wandering for ten years he happened upon the Kamiya dojo and met Kaoru. His vow and he wandering was in repentance for the lives he had murdered."

"Kenshin can no longer use the Hiten Mitsurugi style anymore," Kaoru continued, "But while he still had the ability he used a Sakabato, the same one Yahiko has, to save lives and protect the weak with the vow never to kill again." Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand and placed her head on his shoulder, "You could say that losing to Kenshin made him realize that the justice he was searching for existed if he fought for it."

"And what about the Sekihoutai. We heard so many foul things about them through the papers and by word of mouth. I was embarrassed that my eldest son had been a part of such a horrible false army." Kamishimoemone's words were not bitter. He looked directly at Sanosuke with understanding and with a deep appreciation for the man that he had become. It was good to look at his son and the man he had become because of the men who he had fought with, men who were legends. He wouldn't come right out and say how proud he was of Sanosuke, but it would come soon enough, "So, what about the Sekihoutai?"

Kenshin spoke for the first time. His eyes were calm and collected and they were not the eyes of a killed. He commanded respect though, and he received the undivided attention of Kamishimoemon Higashidani, "The Sekihoutai were not a false army as the Meiji Government would have you believe, this is why Sanosuke used to hate the Meiji Government and wore the character for 'bad' on his back. Under the leadership of Sozo Sagara many farmers who were not trained in combat took the field in order to tell the people the promises of the imperialists. When the imperialist leaders realized they couldn't fulfill their promises to the people, they branded the Sekihoutai with the name of 'bad' and had them exterminated. Every member of the army, except for two young boys, were murdered. Among those murdered was the hero of your son, Sozo Sagara."

"I carried Captain Sagara to a Cliffside in order to save him, but when the imperialists found us the Captain threw me over the cliff and into the river to protect me and he was shot and killed. The next morning his head was placed on a slap of wood and put on display." Sanosuke finished the story for Kenshin, these very personal bits he had not even shared with anyone until now. Sano looked up at his father and saw the newfound respect that he saw the last time they met. This was his family, and though he felt he didn't have a place with them before, now he knew that he could come back.

"Son I…" Kamishi began but was interrupted as Uki came running out from behind the door and flew into Sanosuke's arms.

"I knew it! I thought that it was you last time! Big Brother, I' so glad that you've come home!" Uki was crying heavily, her tears wetting Sanosuke's clothing.

Kaoru's eyes began to water as she watched Sanosuke gather Uki into his arms and hug her tightly to his body. She even swore that she saw a small stream of water fall down his cheek. She looked over at Yahiko and patted him on the head and then turned to Kenshin and laid her head upon his shoulder once again.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Sanosuke!" Megumi rushed into the room yelling. She was followed by a man carrying a double kodatchi and a folded piece of paper.

"Aoshi, what?" Kenshin stood and asked as he was handed the piece of paper.

"Kenshin, what the hell?!" Sanosuke broke off from his sister and stood, going up to Kenshin and Aoshi. After reading the letter himself Sanosuke looked from Kaoru to Kenshin.

"So, you do have a kid, I was beginning to wonder. Well, after the wedding tomorrow we are going to set out and get them back from Kanryu!" Sanosuke made a fist with one hand and brought it upwards in a punch, holding the back of his hand, his eyes furious and his body tensed and ready for a fight.

IIIII

A/N - No one loves me …just kidding, I know people are reading this…but I would really like a review to let me know what you think, mostly because I have a lot of uncertainty about the whole thing and I love the series so much that I don't want to befoul it. Also, most people who have done the poll (2 so far) like Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Since no one else voted I guess Ill go with that one and see how it works. Please Please Please review! When you give me reviews it lifts my spirits and makes me wanna update. *bows and puts on puppy face*

P.S. - I've been thinking of doing a Buso Renkin crossover with Kenshin because I happen to think that Kazuki looks a lot like Yahiko and Captain Bravo looks like the older Sanosuke…though the temperaments are different – herein lies the humor. If you haven't seen the Anime I would highly recommend it, I loves it.

P.P.S – Im looking for a good new author to begin reading, I haven't found one and if anyone has suggestions let me know.

Loves and hugs! Cya in the next chappie! Review please! (sorry, I had to sneak that one last beg in…forgive me)


	12. Chapter 12

"Kenji, Kenji wake up." Misao gently shook awake the little boy whose head rested in her lap. After Kanryu had come in and introduced himself Kenji had attempted attacking the man who had them kidnapped and paid for it. A large bruise covered the left side of the boy's face, mirroring the many that probably covered the rest of his body. Of course, she had her share of cuts because, as wounded as she had been already, she had crawled over and covered Kenji with her own body to shield him from the rest of the beating. Misao knew that if Kaoru or Kenshin were there they would have done the same thing. Misao continued trying to wake Kenji up for a few minutes and when he didn't wake she placed his head softly on the ground and stood, pain coursing through her entire body.

"Good morning Misao Makimachi, would you do me the honor of dining with me this morning?" Kanryu said from the now open door. Frustrated that she let him sneak up on them like that again, she crossed her arms and tried not to move an inch, "You should not try and stand on your own yet. My men do not know how to hold themselves back," Kanryu laughed to himself as he caught Misao as she lost her balance. With a smirk he helped her walk down a well lit hall and into a large dining room.

"I can't believe this greasy haired, well dressed, rich, bastard! Who does he think he is touching me like this? What the hell is this guys problem, the evil, low life, four-eyed, jerk!" Misao mumbled angrily to herself as she was plopped into a seat and as Kanryu took the chair across from her. Looking around she saw that a chair with restraints was located behind a wall made of glass. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and there were large windows close to the ceiling. Misao shivered at this room, nothing felt right in it.

"Please eat Misao, I cannot witness a girl starve to death." Kanryu propped his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together as he stared at Misao who immediately grabbed for an apple, secretly grabbing two and stuffing one in her obi. As she took a bite her senses went on high alert as she heard a faint clicking noise to her right where the glass wall was. From out of the sides of her eyes she saw a door opening and gasped at what she saw reveled behind the glass door, "Ah, I see that our guest has arrived. You, of course, know Aoshi Shinomori."

"Lord Aoshi!" Misao yelled and tried to stand, but she only fell face down onto the ground. Grimacing she slowly lifted her head up and watched as three men forced a struggling Aoshi into the chair and belted him down. Through the glass she heard the sounds of struggle, "You bastard!" Misao turned her head to Kanryu who was smiling.

"This is what dogs who don't obey their masters get, besides, part of my plan in kidnapping you along with Battosai's brat was to get my revenge on Aoshi for disobeying direct orders and not obeying as a dog should. Please, stand up and get a better view." Kanryu nodded and two large men pulled her up by the hair and neck, forcing her into a standing position. Tears began running down her cheeks as she yelled and screamed at everyone and everything in the room.

"Uh, uh, uh…I wouldn't struggle if I were you. I really don't want to kill him in front of you but if you prove to be more trouble than it's worth I will make you watch and then you will join him after your own suffering brews for a while." Kanryu walked towards Misao and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him and walking closer to the glass wall. Misao watched as a man in a white coat moved closer to Aoshi, taking what looked like a needle and small glass bottle out of one of the coat's pockets. Kneeling next to Aoshi, the man in the coat ejected some of the liquid in the bottle with the syringe and then stuck the needle into the arm of Aoshi. Sharp piercing screams were heard from where Misao stood and she knew that it was worse.

"Stop it!" She screamed trying to loosen Kanryu's grip on her body, only to successfully fall to the ground one more time. Tears were flowing down her face in torrents as the screams in the background began to slow and then cease.

"While Megumi Takani was here she wrote many different recipes for different types of drugs. One special drug was made specifically for torture. I do not care how it works, nor do I care exactly why. It just needs to be replicated when I am in use of it, and it needs to do what it can to produce excruciating pain. Whatever is in this drug enters the bloodstream it causes severe pain as it courses through the body and hitting all of the vital organs. It will not kill someone, but the suffering is said to be unbearable." Kanryu began to laugh his sickeningly high pitched cackle, its sound mixing with a fresh batch of screams.

Misao lay on the ground paralyzed, she wanted to fight and scream all of the obscenities that circled through her head but she was unable to utter them. Her body hurt all over, she knew that if she tried to stand she would just fall again. It was her soul that hurt most of all. She didn't want to believe what was going on, she couldn't. Mustering all her left over strength and courage she pulled herself into a sitting position. Once she was standing she noticed Aoshi being unhooked from the chair and dragged out of the glass room.

"I'm sure that both of you would be happy to see one another after what you just saw. However, if either you or that Battosai brat attempt to attack me again, it will not only be you both who get punished, but it will also be your precious Aoshi Shinomori." Kanryu walked over to Misao and dragged her up by the back of her Kimono as the two large men who brought Aoshi into the room where they were.

"Lord Aoshi!" Misao forgot her pain and ran stumbling towards Aoshi and flew into his arms. Aoshi caught her and hugged her close to him. He looked down on her, his bangs hanging into her forehead. Misao looked up into his eyes and started for a moment, but then hugged him closer to her.

"Hey you! Kid! What are you doing here?!" One of the bodyguards yelled. Misao turned around and saw Kenji standing across the room in the doorway. The two guards holding Aoshi pulled him away from Misao and took him away while another guard grabbed her and forced her towards the door.

"Kanryu! I know your little trick! You are a fraud and you'll pay for this!" Kenji screamed before he had been grabbed by two guards whom he fought off as hard as he could.

Kanryu stepped forward when both Kenji and Misao were held back by his guards and spoke, "Both of you are tiring me. Guards, take them back to their cell and doctor," Kanryu turned towards the man in the lab coat who had just entered the room, " Doctor, I would like you to give the little brat a taste of the drug given to Aoshi."

Misao screamed as both Kenji and herself were dragged back through the hallway and into the room they had woken up in days ago. One guard held Misao against the wall, his hands like shackles over her wrists, as the other forced Kenji onto the ground. Kenji was screaming and fighting as hard as he could to get away, but his little body was no match for those that were around him. Just like Misao had witnessed, the man in the white coat pulled out the syringe and the glass bottle and pushed it into the small arm of Kenji Himura. No screams were heard as Misao was let go and dropped to the ground. As the men left she crawled to Kenji who was convulsing on the floor, his body jarring. Water flowed down his cheeks, his face an emblem of pain.

"Kenji, no, I'm so sorry! It's what they did to Lord Aoshi too. Let it out. You don't have to hold it inside!" Misao cried as well as she bent over the suffering body of the child.

"I wouldn't give Kanryu the satisfaction," Kenji choked out, his voice low and quaking, "Misao…"

"Don't try and talk, you don't have to say anything," Misao shushed Kenji and brushed some of his bangs from his forehead. His head was burning and droplets of sweat were beading on his face.

"No, Misao, that wasn't Aoshi. He was smaller than Aoshi, his whole demeanor was different. He also didn't show any signs of pain when he hugged you. You had to notice he wasn't the same…" Kenji coughed, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth.

Misao realized what he was saying. Kanryu had said that Kenji was given a smaller dose of the drug than Aoshi was, and it was given to Aoshi twice, yet when she ran to him he did not buckle under her weight, nor did he look as bad as Kenji did now. Misao gasped, "His eyes weren't green…it wasn't Aoshi!" Misao gasped and felt so relieved in that one moment. She cupped her hands over her face and wept out of joy. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling on her wrist; she looked down and saw that Kenji had grabbed her wrist. She curled her hand around his and moved his head onto her lap.

Kenji shivered and closed his eyes, "Some trick huh?" he asked softly before falling asleep, Misao's hand comforting in his small grasp.

IIIII

A/N - Update on the Lullaby, i got two votes more that said to write my own, and so i may do that as well and just use Somewhere Only We Know as a chapter theme. This chapter was somewhat hard for me to write, mostly because i hate that i did this to Kenji...plus ive realized that kidnapping and torture is a frequent thing in my stories. Anyways, i guess it works for me and i hope it worked for you too. Please review! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and those of you who are reading this fic. Love you all and hugs!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for all your support guys. I'm not entirely sure how this chapter is going to go with everyone, but I hope you all like it. I feel as if I've taken some of the characters out of character a bit, but then again when I read Cherry Blossoms the characters in it seemed a little bit different, and this takes place four years after that so I'm sure they are all vastly more mature. There aren't that many chapters left, so we are gearing for the end. Thanks to those who review and read this, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!"

Loves and cya next chapter!

IIIII

The celebration was at an end and everyone except for Sanosuke looked happy. Watching over the remainder of the festivities with his bottle of Sake, Sano glared out at the dispersing crowed. Taking another sip he laid down on the bench where he sat and stared up into the sky. So many different thoughts were swimming through his mind. Kaoru and Kenshin had a son named Kenji, that didn't surprise him but he felt so proud that both of them were able to be together and was so glad that Kenshin could have a family and a home. His own family was doing perfect. His sister Uki was now married to Eiji and would be going to live in Osaka with both Saito and his wife. Yahiko and Tsubame were set for life, and they lived in what was once his home and he would never dream of uprooting them. Even his little brother Ota had a life at the Kamiya Dojo if he wished for it. Sanosuke sighed, he didn't feel like he fit in anymore, and he wanted to prove that he could still be a part of "Kenshin's group" as Yahiko had once called it. Getting Kanryu would prove that he could still do it, still be counted on through the thick of things.

"Are you thinking about that Kanryu man?" A bubbly voice asked. Sanosuke sat up and was joined by his little sister. She had grown up since the last time he saw her, and the last time he saw her she had grown up too, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're a Higashidani; you can do anything you put your stubborn and arrogant mind to." Uki reached over and grabbed Sanosuke's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Uki," Sano wanted to say something. He didn't want to seem soft, "Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself, saying goodbye to your guests and getting ready to party all night with Eiji?" Sano prodded her side with his elbow and grinning. Uki's face reddened as she smiled then latched herself around Sanosuke's middle. In immediate response he wrapped her up in his arms and began to stroke her hair.

"I'm so happy that you came here again. I thought that you were my brother the last time you came here, nine years ago, but I couldn't be sure. I love you so much big brother!" Uki began to cry into Sanosuke's western dress clothes.

"Hey! Are you crying? Stop it!" Sano's voice rose as he pulled her up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "Bride's aren't supposed to cry on their wedding days, it's bad luck." He flashed one of his know-it-all smiles and received a swift punch to the gut. Giving her one quick hug he bid her farewell, promising (after continuous nagging) to come and visit both her and Eiji when they found a permanent place of residence. Cheers rose into the air as people threw rice at the back of a carriage as it rode away, followed by Saito Hajime and his wife on horseback. Sanosuke stared at the back of the carriage until it faded into the sunset.

"You look like hell," Megumi said as she came from the kitchens, a dishrag in her hand and her hair tied up in a handkerchief. Sitting next to him she grabbed his chin and looked deeply into his eyes, "Well your pupils aren't dilated so it's nothing you ate."

"Megumi, can I ask you something?" Sano looked back towards the horizon, seeing Kenshin and Aoshi in deep conversation and Kaoru chasing Yahiko around, trying to get a broom that she had been using to clean back from him, "How has everyone been doing the past nine years, before all this recent business with Kanryu?"

"Well actually. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji go up to Kyoto twice a year to visit the grave of Tomoe. They see Aoshi and Misao as well. The two of them are a couple, but Aoshi has no plans on making her his wife, he is still afraid of commitment after what happened with his comrades in the first incident with Kanryu. You should see Kenji though…he looks exactly like Kenshin and is just as observant. He is definitely a Mothers-boy though. Tsubame and Yahiko are married and are doing well enough. Tsubame tells me that he is quite the romantic, though sometimes he tries too hard and makes a complete fool of himself."

"That sounds like Yahiko." Sanosuke laughed. Everyone had gotten along without him here, just like his family had gotten along perfectly without him after he joined the Sekihotai and then again when he fled to travel across the world.

"Sanosuke, I know what you're thinking. You can't understand how you can enter back into their lives without messing everything up. You feel as if you don't have a place here and that you will only get in the way and that you'll mess up their perfect lives if you spend more time with them." Megumi reached down and took Sano's hand in hers. From one of her pockets she took out a bit of fabric tape and began undoing the wrap around Sano's hands and reapplying a fresh bandage.

"I just don't see how it could work. They are better off without a hot-head around them." Sano shivered as Megumi's fingers worked quickly but gently.

"You should know that some of Kenji's favorite bedtime stories are ones that include you and your temper. But not only your temper, your loyalty to both Kenshin and Kaoru during their most troubling times in need. Multiple times he mentioned to Kaoru how he would love to meet you, and if it would be alright to call you his Uncle, considering all of the things you've been through with his parents. I think you undervalue your value. I didn't think you were so thickheaded." Megumi finished wrapping the hand as she spoke and smiled up at Sanosuke.

"You two are way too serious, cant you guys just lighten up?!" Yahiko ran up to Megumi and Sanosuke.

"I know, you have been such a downer all this time Sanosuke. I never thought any amount of time could sober you up into a respectable and mature individual." Kaoru recited the words as if they were rehearsed then smacked Yahiko over the head, stealing away the broom from him. Sano laughed and stood, seeing Kenshin and Aoshi walking over to them. They were all heading out for Tokyo tonight, covering as much distance as possible during the night so that they could all get to the Kamiya Dojo as fast as they could in order to get more information about Kanryu's wareabouts.

The next hour was spent packing and helping Ota and Kamishimoemon clean up the rest of their house. Sanosuke and his father spent most of the day together, and in the afternoon they went out walking together and talking about the past. On their arrival back to the house they all said a quick goodbye, promising that all of them were going to see one another again.

"So, what's going to happen when we get back to the dojo? I'm ready to kick this Kanryu bastard to hell and back," Sanosuke growled as he threw his pack over his shoulder and placed a fishbone in his mouth. He had left his horse with his father, knowing that a good horse would come in handy out in the fields for collecting radishes and other crops.

"We will find him as soon as we get back. All Kanryu desires is to enact revenge on Aoshi and This One. Everything he has done so far has been aimed at attacking This One's family when I cannot protect them." Kenshin's eyes became duller as he spoke.

"Would you get off of your own back Kenshin?" Sano smacked the top of Kenshin's head then began to drag him along behind him.

"I don't think knocking him out is the best way to prepare for attacking Kanryu!" Kaoru hissed at Sanosuke, her eyes seeming to redden in anger at him. Aoshi grabbed the arm of Kaoru and pulled her away from Sanosuke before she attacked someone else.

"I think that we can wait to formulate a plan till tomorrow. Besides, there is something that I wish to tell you about what I had found before coming and what Himura and I have figured out." Aoshi said, commanding all attention, "Himura didn't want me to tell anyone this, but I believe that it will help everyone know what we are up against."

"Do you mean that Kanryu is stronger than before, stronger than when you and the Oniwaban group were working for him?" Megumi asked, her eyes wide.

*Of course* Sanosuke thought to himself. Megumi would have more history with Kanryu and Aoshi Shinomori than the rest of them. The fact that she could maintain her composure in all of this was astounding for someone who had been used and abused by Kanryu. It was he, himself, who had brought Megumi back from the ledge that night, him and Kenshin. She was a strong woman.

"I feel as if they are just as much of a threat as we were then. Even more so now that Himura does not have the use of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kanryu has two new weapons that I have come across, and that Battosai has come across. While I was still in Kyoto I followed set's of footprints leading from Hiko Seijiro's house to a small shack. In this shack I found this," Aoshi pulled a syringe out from his jacket pocket and handed it to Megumi, "I believe you'll recognize this."

Megumi looked down at the needle and sniffed the outside, jarring her head back in shock once she caught a wiff, "This can't be what I think it is?! Kanryu is still having someone make this? Do you think he is using it on Kenji and Misao…no!" Megumi shouted these words, anger rising up in her face.

"What is it Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked as he woke up from his trance and walked up to the lady doctor and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kaoru also came up to Megumi and grabbed the syringe from her hand and taking a sniff herself. Her nose burned and her forehead began sweating, her hands flying up to her nose.

"The ache will ware off soon, but your body will begin to feel numb because the large sniff you took will have entered your bloodstream. I created this drug, one of many that I made for Kanryu. It is a torture drug, as it enters the bloodstream it contracts every muscle and begins to bruise the body from the inside out. It attacks the vital organs and makes the every pain sensor of the brain go off. Imagine the most painful feeling in the world and multiply it by ten. It feels as if your being pressed between two planks of wood. You can still survive and you will not suffer any long term damage, unless you cannot handle the pain and your heart gives out." Megumi pulled herself away from both Kenshin and Kaoru and walked forward with her head down, "I've tried so hard to forget about my past and to forget about what I did for that man. I've lived my life for others in order to save them and it's done nothing!"

"Don't be so self righteous Megumi!" Megumi shuttered as Sanosuke yelled at her, walked in front of her and took her chin in his hands, pulling her face up to his, "You've done wonderfully for yourself and for those of us who are your family! Don't sell yourself short and don't you dare think that any of Kanryu's destruction is your fault. You aren't making that drug anymore."

"But what if it's being used on Misao or Kenji! If Kanryu uses it more than five times in Kenji's little body he will die. Misao could take seven shots, but even Kenshin couldn't take more than ten without dying." Sanosuke grabbed Megumi and pulled her to him in a strong embrace.

"Kanryu doesn't have the will power to kill anyone unless he feels he has been wronged in some way. He also wants Kenshin and I, so he will keep Misao and Kenji alive so that we have something to fight for. You are no longer Kanryu's dog Megumi Takani, so you have no right to hold yourself in contempt." Aoshi said sternly, walking up to Megumi and placing a hand on her back then walking forward, "The other piece of information Kenshin and I have come upon is that Kanryu has a man working for him who can manipulate and create masks in order to disguise his body in order to pretend to be someone else."

"It was this disguise that we found in the room where Kenji and Misao were kidnapped, hair that was an exact duplicate of my own. Kanryu's man masqueraded as me in order to get closer to Misao and Kenji, without either one of them catching on." Kenshin continued Aoshi's thought as he grabbed Kaoru's hand, telling her that he had kept this from her since he figured it out.

"We also know," Yahiko chimed in. Sanosuke let go of Megumi as he watched the man walk forward and join with Kenshin and Aoshi, two men whom he had looked up to. Sanosuke was struck by how much Yahiko had grown up, and that he was comfortable enough in himself to add to the conversation without flipping out or making a fool of himself like he would have before, "that because I was challenged by Saito Hajime the day I left for Kyoto and that I was able to beat the Gatotsu, that this man has a basic knowledge of swordsmanship as well as the specific style of fighting of the person he is pretending to be. I could beat him, but his skill of blending in is still a threat."

Everyone in the company took a large breath and began walking even faster towards Tokyo. "We need to find Kenji and Misao as fast as possible before Kanryu can do any serious damage." Sanosuke said, walking up to where Yahiko, Kenshin, and Aoshi were. The four men fell in step with one another.

Kaoru and Megumi walked behind them. Megumi grabbed Kaoru's hand and smiled at her, "Our boys have all become as mature as Kenshin. Yahiko is quite a young man now. You have done well with him."

Kaoru nodded, then nudged Megumi, "Sanosuke has also become less of an annoying upstart and more of a contemplative soul. His spirit seems the same, always a fighter and just as arrogant. But he is calmer. And I saw something I would never see from either of you before now, and I'm glad to see it finally…"

"What's that?" Megumi looked at Kaoru with a confused glare. Kaoru laughed and patted Megumi's shoulder as if she were the older woman giving advice.

"Neither one of you could take your eyes off one another through the entire wedding and you both don't hesitate when you have a chance to touch one another" Kaoru grinned wide and laughed heartily as a deep pink flush showed on Megumi's cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Kenji woke and lifted his head from Misao's belly. His body felt aflame as if every cell in his body was balancing on a swords tip. Wiping his mouth he pulled away both foam and blood which should have brought up thoughts of disgust and pain, but all he could think was, "At least Misao knows that the man tortured in there was not her Aoshi." Kenji smiled in spite of the ache that seared through his entire body. He looked at the sleeping woman that had held him all night long; staying up to make sure that he didn't fall into a coma just as he had the first night they were taken there. Before this Kenji had thought that Misao was just as silly as girls his age, especially when she was with Aoshi. He had always been told by his mother that he should understand what Misao went through with Aoshi, and how Aoshi had left her and once he came back he left again, only the second time it was his spirit that had changed. Kenji also remembered never seeing her cry once, even while she was being beaten, but she had cried for Aoshi and what surprised him even more, she had cried for him.

"Kenji, are you awake?" Misao wearily asked as she sat up and wiped her hair out of her eyes. She smiled at Kenji, stood, and stretched.

"You can stand, that's good." Kenji looked up at Misao as she began to walk around the room, limping a little bit.

"How are you feeling? Is it better than last night?" Misao knelt down next to Kenji and felt his forehead. Her fingers were cool against his skin which still felt as if it was burning. He nodded and looked at her face, amazed at how much more mature she looked in this single instant, confirming all of the stories he had heard from his parents about the trouble at the Aoiya and how Misao had taken charge as she was doing now.

"Are you feeling okay Misao?"

"Yes, whatever happens now we know what Kanryu has the ability to do, and we know the full extent of his power. It will come in handy later when Lord Aoshi and Himura come and get us. Oh Lord Aoshi!" Misao grinned intently at the mention of Aoshi coming to rescue them, as she cupped her face with her hands and her eyes lit up. Kenji looked at her face and began to laugh outright. "What's so funny you snotty-nosed little brat?!" Misao yelled, her eyes narrowing.

"Just the way you said Aoshi's name. Here I thought that you had grown out of being a love-sick girl!" Kenji hackled away at Misao, his little face lighting up larger than before. "When are you two going to get married!?" Kenji watched as Misao's aggravated smile turned into a straight face.

"I loved Lord Aoshi since I was a small girl, and it was only recently that he began returning love for love instead of love for camaraderie. But he still can't commit to me. He is still so afraid of losing everything he cares about. I feel used sometimes…but that's silly." Misao chuckled in spite of herself. Kenji had been around people who were deeply in love with one another. His parent's didn't hesitate to show it, and they were partners. He knew how much Aoshi cared for Misao, he saw it every time they were together and he knew what had happened the day all of Misao's family was shattered and so was Aoshi's soul. His blackness was Misao's pain.

"Misao, Aoshi loves you, but he doesn't want to hurt you again. He is afraid of losing the people he loves, just like my father was. You remember the Enishi incident and what happened with my father and how his entire soul shut down. He finally learned that although he can't protect everyone and realized that destiny and fate happen. Aoshi hasn't accepted that yet, and you need to be there for him as if you were his wife until he does finally accept it." Kenji grabbed Misao's hands and held them in his tiny ones.

"When did you get so mature?" Misao grinned and ruffled the bangs of Kenji's hair.

Kenji was getting ready to say something when he thought that he heard voices. He silently crawled to one of the walls, pulling Misao along with him. Making a silent hand gesture he placed one ear against the wall. Two male voices were talking quietly. One sounded like Kanryu and the other was unknown. He waved at Misao to come over and both listened intently at the voices.

"Kanryu, what's our next move. The boy knew the trick we pulled on him; he is just as smart as the Battosai. I'm sure that the Hitokiri has figured out what is going on, and so has Aoshi!"

"You are the one who dropped the syringes into Hiko Seijiro's house when you took the brats. If you make one more mistake I will have you executed, do you understand me?!"

"Sir, I am sorry. It will not happen again, I promise Mr. Takeda. What is your assignment for me now?"

"I think that it would be good to bring someone else into the picture; therefore, I would like you to masquerade as Sanosuke Sagara."

"Do you think that that is a good idea? These people will recognize that I am not him, don't you think it would be too dangerous."

"You are my servant and you will obey every word that I tell you! Besides, the only person in the other room who could distinguish the real Sagara from the fake one is Misao, and we know that she can easily be fooled. The brat has never seen Sanosuke Sagara, so he could never know the difference between your portrayal of that sickening fighter, besides I have something different in store…"

The rest of the conversation was lost as the door began to open. Kenji and Misao quickly moved to the sleeping positions that they were in earlier so that neither of them looked any more suspicious. Kenji lay with his eyes closed, hearing a man come in the room, place a plate on the floor and then leave. He got up and pulled the plate over to both himself and Misao. Looking her in the eye he realized the same thing as she did: next time, when they used Sanosuke Sagara against them both, they would be able to see right through Kanryu's game.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Oh no, my home" Kaoru fell to the ground next to a pile of ashes that used to be the stairway leading up to the dojo. It was early in the morning and the group of them had finally arrived in Tokyo. Everyone had been silent along the last legs of their journey. They hadn't stopped all evening, but no one seemed to be tired. Kaoru's face looked furious, not only was her son taken from her but Kanryu had had the gall to attack her home as well.

"We can clean it up Mrs. Kaoru, Tae and I have the day off from the Akabeko today." A small voice said from behind the entire group.

"Tsubame!" Yahiko yelled and ran to his wife, grabbing her into his arms and twirling her around, kissing her. Sanosuke grinned as he watched the grown Yahiko and Tsubame share this moment together. Sighing he knew things had change.

"Oh my." Megumi said, putting her hand over her mouth and giggling. Sanosuke turned and swore that he saw some fox ears sprout up from her head, "Tsubame can I see you for a second, inside?" Megumi's grin was huge as Tsubame looked around at everyone and followed Megumi into one of the rooms of the dojo. Yahiko's puzzled look followed them until they left.

For a few minutes everyone was busy cleaning up and combing the dojo for anything that would lead them to where Kanryu was hiding. About ten minutes after everyone had canvassed the area Megumi and Tsubame came out of the dojo, their faces extremely bright.

"Yahiko," Tsubame went over to her husband and hugged him and whispering in his ear. A look of shock and surprise came onto his face as he turned to everyone and yelled, "I'm going to be a father!"

Cheers broke into the air as Kaoru ran and hugged both Tsubame and Yahiko. Sanosuke watched the grin on Kenshin's face as he walked up to the couple and offered his own congratulations. Over the congratulatory crowd he looked up at Megumi who was staring at him herself. A small breeze blew and she held back part of her bangs while closing her eyes and smiling. Sano watched her move down the stairs and into the woods and he followed.

"Megumi, what's wrong?!" Sanosuke yelled as she brought them into a clearing.

"Do you remember this place?" Megumi knelt on the ground and looked forward. Her eyes were sullen but happy.

"Of course I do." Sanosuke knew that this was the clearing where he had seen Kanryu for the first time. This was the place where that evil man threatened Megumi with the deaths of all those who resided at the Kamiya dojo, himself included. She made that decision to go back to Kanryu and end her life, and this is where Sanosuke made the decision that this was going to be his fight. Out of nowhere Megumi leapt up and launched herself into Sanosuke's arms, tears rolling down her cheeks, "What the hell is this about Vixen?" Sanosuke's tone betrayed the yelling words. He pulled her down to the ground and cradled her. *Oh how times change* he thought to himself as he brushed Megumi's hair back, *Just a few years ago we wouldn't be able to stop yelling at one another, now…*

"What was that?" Megumi's head shot up in alarm and she was forced off of Sanosuke when he stood.

"Megumi get out of here, go get Yahiko and Kaoru. I think we are being attacked." Sanosuke pulled Megumi off of the ground and pushed her in the direction of the dojo, turning around to meet a pack of about fifteen men. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles and smirked. It had been a long time since he had a good fight.

With his speed he dodged the chain mace of one man as he knelt and kicked the gut of another sending him flying into a nearby tree. Three others came at him but he made short work of them, giving one a right hook, blood coating the ground with the man's spit. Another swift kick to the groin of one of the other men made him fall to the ground as he slammed his fist down on another mans head. The other's came at him but he quickly fought them off. Only a few more guards remained, but they stood down and moved aside as someone came forward, cloaked.

"You fight well Sanosuke Sagara, thank you for showing me your skills. Now, please, rest for a while and we will give your friends the directions to Kanryu's villa. If you don't stand down then we will have to kill you and everyone else associated with the Battosai and Aoshi Shinomori."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sanosuke tensed his body for another fight and rushed at the cloaked man with a yell of frustration. As he rushed forward his opponent took of his cloak. Sanosuke stopped and stared, confounded at what he saw, "You…how are you doing…" he uttered before everything went black.

IIIII

"Sanosuke! Sanosuke!" Megumi ran through the woods with everyone in tow. They heard screams as they ran closer. When they all reached the clearing they saw bodies lining the ground. Megumi went up to one of them and felt for a pulse, there was none.

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko screamed and ran to the middle of the bloody field. Megumi turned and ran as she saw Sanosuke lying unconscious on the ground. She pulled out a small vile from her Kimono and waved it under Sano's nose. Seconds later he began to sputter and woke up, lifting himself off the ground.

"What happened Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked as he moved in front of everyone and stood next to Sano, helping him get to his feet.

"Kanryu's man was here. He gave me directions to Kanryu's villa then killed all of his own men. He knocked me out with some kind of weapon; I didn't really see it myself." Sano rubbed his temple and Megumi and Yahiko took either side of him carrying him back to the dojo, followed by Kaoru.

Aoshi moved over to where Sanosuke had been laying and knelt by the ground, "There is something strange going on here Himura. I had earlier believed that Kanryu was solely after us; however, this attack was meant for the fighter. I also find it hard to believe Kanryu's man would be powerful enough to stand up against the strength of Sanosuke Sagara." Aoshi looked up at Kenshin from his spot on the ground.

"This One believes that we have underestimated Kanryu's man and should be even more careful in protecting those who should not be in the middle of this. Sanosuke fights for us because he has a strong fighting spirit, but even he can underestimate his opponent." Kenshin walked off after everyone else, leaving Aoshi in the clearing. Aoshi looked at the ground and picked up a red bandana, "Yes Himura, I believe that we have clearly underestimated our opponents."

IIIII

A/N - Poor Sanosuke, he couldn't protect himself...*snicker*. What will happen next? I have no idea so ill post as soon as i come up with one. The story has broken 20 reviews, so thanks guys and gals!!! Should we try for 30? I think we should! I hope that you guys like the story, and id love hearing from those of you who haven't reviewed yet! I tried to write action into this, but im a lot better at torture scenes...but ill try and get some exciting fight scenes going to break up the psychological bits...i like playing with characterization (It's the Psych Minor in me) Anyways, hope you enjoy. R&R and see ya in the next chappie!!!


	15. Chapter 15

"Would you get over here and let me look at your hand?! You are such an infuriating human being Sanosuke Sagara!" Megumi yelled out of frustration. She was seated on the floor of the Kamiya Dojo, bandages and herbs ready in her lap. Ever since he had recovered his strength, Sanosuke had been completely infuriating, even more infuriating then when they were younger. He wouldn't look at her; he wouldn't really look at any of them for that matter. It was as if the fight had awakened his thirst for battle.

"I told you that it was completely fine, I didn't use it at all during the fight, just as you said doctor!" Sanosuke yelled as he paced the floor, his long hair swaying behind him as he walked.

"Fine! It's not my problem if your hand rots off!" Megumi stood up quickly, the bandages and herbs falling to the floor. With a snort and a quick wave of her hair she went outside in a huff. When on the steps she crossed her arms and stood debating whether or not she wanted to go back inside and yell at him some more.

"Miss Megumi, This One senses that something is wrong." Kenshin addressed her as he walked past the stairs carrying a bag of vegetables and a container of tofu. Megumi saw this as an invitation so she followed Kenshin to the kitchen. They both stood in silence for a while, Megumi making rice balls while Kenshin cut the vegetables and put them in a broth.

"Sanosuke is beginning to piss me off!" Megumi slammed one of her rice balls on the counter, grains of rice spewing in every direction. With a frustrated sigh she squatted down and began brushing up all of the grains of rice. A soft warmness circled her wrist as Kenshin grabbed her hand, pulling her gaze up to his own.

"Sanosuke is dealing with many different emotions, and they aren't emotions that he can fight away. This One believes that he is trying to find his place among us again, but he is also battling new feelings for everyone as well. Though Kaoru and This One have not changed, everyone else he knows has, and so has he. There is a balance he is trying to find. Do not fret Miss Megumi, he will come around in time." Kenshin smiled his sweet smile. Megumi knew that he was right, but she didn't understand why she felt so strongly about him.

"I can't remember ever feeling like this around him…" Megumi stood and covered her face with her hands. Quickly shaking off her emotions she began making rice balls once again.

"You always felt this way around him, and he always felt the same way around you. This One just believes that neither of you were ready to put aside your ambitions or your temperaments in order to let the other one in. You have learned and grown just as This One had during his own ten years of growth." Kenshin spoke with the wisdom that he had always had, a wisdom that had never ceased to amaze her. Megumi turned towards Kenshin and began to cry out of joy at his words. Warmth and hope spread through her as Kenshin hugged her, his words still resonating in her ears.

IIIII

"I wonder if the directions Kanryu's man gave Sanosuke are right, or if they are going to lead us in a completely different direction." Yahiko asked as he dipped his chopsticks into a large bowl of stew and stuffed a piece of tofu into his mouth.

"I'm sure that Kanryu's revenge is the only thing on his mind. If his plan was to destroy us by tricking us then he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to send bandits and to kidnap Misao and Kenji. I believe that he may even find us before we have the chance to go looking for him." Aoshi's straight face remained constant as he spoke. Lifting a cup of tea to his lips he waited for someone to speak. Yahiko had been the first one who had brought conversation upon the group, and it was a welcome change. Aoshi's demeanor had not changed much since Misao and Kenji were kidnapped, but Kaoru could see right through his hard exterior.

"I agree with Aoshi," Kaoru said giving the former leader of the Oniwaban group and kind and knowledgeable smile. She was suffering, suffering as much as she had for Kenshin whenever he fought or was put in a horrible situation. Thinking back, there was only one situation where she had every felt this horrible, had ever suffered this much. Twice Kenshin had turned into Battosai right in front of her eyes, and once he had left her saying, "Sayonara." Those three memories were the hardest to bear, and now her son's kidnap would be listed among them.

"I believe that, if we wait for a while, there will be no need to find Kanryu whatsoever. Knowing Kanryu, he will want to flaunt his power as much as possible so that he believes his taunts may weaken us." Aoshi took another sip of tea and closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of ginger and other herbs. Kaoru looked lovingly on Aoshi for she knew how hard this would be for him. Kanryu had murdered his closest friends and had turned his soul into a black pit. His very essence was lost because of this murderer and that loss made him betray the only people he cared about. Because she was with Misao when Kenshin made the decision to bring back Aoshi, the real Aoshi, and not put him down like a rabid dog, she knew how much he meant to Misao. However, because she was also there during the few years of Aoshi's severe soul searching, she knew that the weasel girl meant just as much to him.

"Aoshi, I believe that you are right. If we wait for Kanryu then we have a better chance of saving Misao and Kenji. I know that you love Misao," Kaoru was making a severe jump here. She knew it, but speaking of it directly to Aoshi in front of everyone was a strong move, "If we are successful, I am sure that her spirits would be raised if she knew how much you love her."

Aoshi made no hints of irritation and, for the first time in many years, Kaoru saw something like a smile flit across his lips. She returned the show of emotion by placing her hand upon his leg and nodding.

"Kaoru, Kenshin, do you think that I could talk to you alone for a moment? It's about Misao…" Aoshi asked as he rose and began to walk towards the Dojo. Kaoru bade farewell to Tsubame and Yahiko then grabbed Kenshin's hand. They both began to follow him when yelling could be heard very close to them.

"Sanosuke Sagara you are such a lousy person! I can't believe that you are trying to start _another_ argument with me!" Megumi Takani stalked across the dirt sidewalk following Sanosuke who was mimicking Megumi's words with his own mouth.

"Seriously Megumi, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you I just wanted to be alone for a while and didn't want a pretty little vixen ruining my silence," Sanosuke turned to face Megumi, his rage building as his voice grew louder and louder, "Besides, since when am I the lousy person, you are the one who used to make drugs to kill people for a living. Why don't you deal with your own disasters instead of trying to be a sly _bitch _and messing around with mine!?" He turned quickly and ran into the woods. Megumi stood silent.

"Miss Megumi…" Kaoru ran over to Megumi and grabbed her as she fell to the ground.

"Come back here you coward! You had no right to say that to Megumi, no matter how much she foxes her way into situations!" Yahiko stood and yelled after Sanosuke, ignoring the "Scary, very scary!" coming from Tsubame.

"He shouldn't have said those things to you Megumi, he knows how much you have suffered because of what Kanryu made you do. I can't believe that he would say that, I'm going to of talk to him" Kaoru said as she stood up.

"No," Megumi pulled her arm back and pulled herself up of the ground, "I'm going to talk to him myself. Besides, he is having a tough time as it is, trying to fit in again. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Those two are always at it lately." Yahiko grumbled to himself, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in frustration.

"Sanosuke has been on edge ever since his fight. If, like Megumi said, he is having a hard time getting used to be accepted by us again, then losing a fight would feel like failure." Aoshi cut in, nodding to both Kenshin and Kaoru to follow him again. Kaoru followed for a second then looked back in the direction where Sanosuke and Megumi had gone, "Poor Sanosuke."

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Would you _please_ stop following me Megumi?! You really can't enjoy pecking at me all that much. Seriously, if I were anyone else I would have ditched you a long time ago. I don't know why I keep you around; you are such a worthless woman. Please leave me alone Megumi!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Megumi was furious. She had followed Sanosuke into the woods in order to see what was wrong and why he spoke to her like this after showing so much affection to her. This was beyond what their testy relationship had been when they were younger. He still hadn't looked back at her once since they had started. He had been giving her long drawn out speeches, rambling in anger. It was so unlike Sanosuke that she was afraid, afraid that he had changed too much in his journeys.

"I can talk to you however I want. Did you think that you deserved more than this Megumi? You are such a stupid wench. I can't even believe that you would think that I have any emotional attachment to you. Go back Megumi, go back to…"

"Oh, so heartbreaking. If I remember correctly, you still owe me your life Megumi Takani. Since this man is obviously done with you, you can come back to me." A silky voice carried through the clearing that they had ended up in and lighted upon both Sano and Megumi, "It's funny that I should find you both here, I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Kanryu!" Megumi growled, her eyes narrowing. It looked as if Kanryu was alone, that he had no bodyguards with him. This was a pretty stupid move on his part. Sanosuke was already riled up; no doubt he would rush in and attack Kanryu. He would destroy this man.

"What do you want with me now Kanryu?!" Sanosuke screamed into the clearing. Megumi looked at his body and saw, with surprise; his muscles were relaxed instead of tensed and ready for a fight. What had really happened in this clearing when Sanosuke was attacked earlier?

"I have just come to tell you that I am no longer in need of your life. Without you the Battosai and Aoshi will still come. You're, how should I say, expendable." Megumi looked from Kanryu to Sanosuke. Was the attack earlier just a ploy to see how strong Sanosuke was? *Kanryu just wanted to know if Sano would be a threat, now that he proved he is…* Megumi's thoughts were ripped in half as a gunshot pierced through the clearing. Another one rang and in an instant her face was covered by Sanosuke's arm as he blocked the bullet.

"Megumi, Sano!" Kenshin's voice could be heard over the trees. Yahiko and Kaoru's voices followed in suit, all three of them getting closer and closer to where they were. Megumi saw Kanryu flit behind a tree, fleeing the scene of the crime. Megumi wanted to follow him when a large weight fell onto her chest.

"Doctor…" Sanosuke's voice was breathy and he gasped. Megumi fell to the ground, Sanosuke falling down next to her, his head cradled in her hands. Her hands shook as she pulled aside Sano's jacket to reveal a gunshot wound near his heart, another spot in his arm was bleeding from where he shielded her from Kanryu's bullet. His breathing was slow and shallow; no doubt the bullet had come too close to his heart and probably succeeded in puncturing a lung. Her training told her things that her soul didn't want to listen to.

Tear's poured down her cheeks as she looked down at her patient and screamed, "Sanosuke! Don't you dare die on me you idiot. I love you, you stupid rooster head. I'll never forgive you, Sanosuke. Live…live…."


	16. Chapter 16

"Here, take this one too," Misao crawled over to Kenji and wrapped a very ratty blanket around his shoulders. A few hours ago, after they had figured out what Kanryu was planning next for them, the doctor came back in and gave Kenji another shot of the torture drug. Misao watched, helpless once again as Kenji convulsed and spat up foam and blood. That doctor had given him a larger dose than last time, and though Misao knew it hurt worse than the other one, Kenji hadn't screamed once, denying Kanryu the satisfaction. Misao had spent the past hour cradling Kenshin and Kaoru's son, and now she rubbed his shivering body.

"It's damp in here, and cold. I wonder when everyone is going to come for us." Kenji asked scratching off a coating of dry blood from his cheeks.

"Knowing Lord Aoshi, they have already figured out Kanryu's next move and are waiting for it so that they can catch that wealthy bastard off guard. We even know his next trap so we won't fall for it this time." Misao tried to be as cheerful as she could when she spoke. Truly she believed that both Aoshi and Kenshin were on their way, but she knew that Kanryu was intelligent and had infinite resources. What would stop him from killing them both so that even if he was defeated he would get satisfaction in death, knowing that Aoshi and Kenshin would have failed?

"Too bad you are locked up in this dark, damp, room. It is such a lovely day outside," Kanryu's sickening voice shouted from the doorway. Misao stood and rushed at him, knocking down one of the bodyguards with a swift kick to the gut. She turned and attempted slicing at another guard with her nails but failed as a sharp stabbing pain entered her throat. Pain, beyond anything she ever had felt before coursed through her entire body. Every organ felt as if it was being pressed between heaven and hell. Her heart caught in her throat, burning through every fiber of her being. If she hadn't know better, she would have thought that her soul was being ripped from her body through the torrent of pain.

"Kanryu, leave Misao alone!" Kenji screamed, ignoring the needle pricks all through his body and standing.

"Don't worry, I gave her barely any of the drug, just enough to heighten her senses. I need both of you awake for my little show." Kanryu smiled and grabbed Misao by the wrist, dragging her along behind him. Misao was conscious, but her body felt numb to everything. All she could feel was dull pain and warmth. She watched Kenji trying to struggle free from the grasp of the bodyguard that held him. Suddenly a warm light hit her eyes, but she had barely any strength to wince at the shift in brightness.

"Misao, are you okay?!" Kenji hobbled to her side when he was placed on the floor. She waited for a few minutes, and her strength slowly returned to her. She couldn't imagine how Kenji's little body would feel at this moment, especially since he had been pumped with more of the drug than she had. He truly was Kenshin's son. Looking around, Misao noticed that they were in the same room where Kanryu had tricked them before, making her witness Aoshi's torture, then having her learn that it was a false Aoshi, "Misao? Misao answer me…" Kenji's sweet childlike voice pleaded at her.

"I'm fine. We're ready for the trap this time Kenji." Misao grinned as she whispered in Kenji's ears.

"Kanryu, you bastard. When I get out of these ropes I am going to rip you limb from limb!" A growl lit from inside the glassed room. Inside was the sheer likeness of Sanosuke Sagara, tied to the chair in the exact manner that Aoshi was. Misao was shocked, impressed that this man so resembled the former fighter for higher and her friend.

"Is that….?" Kenji asked Misao, his eyes wide with amazement. *That's right* Misao thought to herself, looking from Kenji to Sanosuke, *Kenji has only heard stories about the rooster head. One could say that Kenshin and Sanosuke are best friends, great companions who would go to the ends of the earth to protect one another. Finally meeting his surrogate Uncle would be such a joy for Kenji.*

"Kanryu! You cowardly bastard! I cant believe you would resort to kidnapping kids. It's low, even for you." Sanosuke growled. Misao watched and wanted to scream for Kanryu to stop, but swiftly forced herself to remember that this was a trap.

"Kenji, listen to me, this isn't Sanosuke! Sano would never let himself be captured. Kanryu is relying on the fact you've never seen him before and the fact that I fell so easily into the same trap."

"But…that man is just like what my parents described him as. He is fighting Kanryu, not taking it as the fake Aoshi did."

"Kenji," Misao grabbed Kenji's shoulders and forced him to look in her eyes. He tried to turn his head back to the glass room but she jerked his head back to her own, "This is a false Sanosuke. Kanryu has upped his game in order to make this more real. He wants us to fight it, to feel pain. He wants us to feel as if we are losing. If we let him get to us he will only make it worse." Misao pulled Kenji into herself and hugged him, looking over at the man in the glass box. With a jolt she realized that he was staring at her, * No, not me, Kenji. That actor is playing his part so very very well!* Misao growled through her teeth.

"It seems as if you all recognize one another," Kanryu's sickening smile was drawn onto his features as he looked from the glass room to where Kenji and Misao sat. Misao wanted to attack him, but restraining Kenji and making him see the lie was taking all of her strength. She pulled Kenji tighter as the doctor moved over to the struggling man in the box. *The sooner I stop thinking of that man as Sanosuke, the easier it will be on both of us* Misao grinded her teeth together, forcing herself to watch and not give Kanryu the satisfaction of turning away. Fierce grunts of pain echoed past the walls of the glass chambers as the doctor injected an entire syringe full of the drug into the arm of Kanryu's decoy.

Misao's eyes widened at what she heard. Laughter. The man inside was…laughing, "You're going to have to do better than that Kanryu. Come in here and let me give you a taste of your own medicine!" The man was strong. *No,* Misao shook her head, clinching her fist over Kenji's shaking hand, *It's just a water solution. Kanryu…you unbelievably cunning bastard!* Misao watched as, once again, the doctor emptied another syringe into the decoy's arm, followed by even another one. *Three, three shots!* Misao screamed inside, her mind failing to separate truth from fiction.

"Stop it!" Kenji screamed. Misao looked down and thought that she could see tears welling in the little boys eyes. She had failed and Kanryu had won. Kenji had fallen for the trick, and she was going to lose him because of it.

"Kanryu…bastard" the decoy could still speak; he was still trying to break out of the ropes holding him down. Misao shook in fear. If Kanryu's man was this strong, and this good at blending into another person's personality, Aoshi and Kenshin would never see a trap coming and she was powerless to tell them of the new ability Kanryu had found in this actor. The doctor moved over to the decoy in the box a third time, but this time he forced four shots into the body of the false Sanosuke. A livid scream blew apart the room. Misao began to tear herself. Seven. Seven shots.

Misao and Kenji watched as two bodyguards unstrapped the unconscious decoy from the chair and dragging him into the room, throwing the limp body onto the floor.

"I'll leave the three of you to get reacquainted with one another." Kanryu smirked, his smug countenance irritating Misao even more than the fact he had tried to trick them again, taking their intelligence for granted.

"Kenji no!" Misao screamed suddenly as Kenji escaped from her grasp and rushed over to the unconscious decoy, "he could be faking it Kenji, stay away from him!" Misao yelled as she also ran, following Kenji.

"Misao, he is really unconscious. Do you think Kanryu tried to kill his own man?" Misao looked down at the decoy. Without thinking her hand moved up to the man's face. *There's one way to check* Misao placed her fingers on the chin of the man, gasping as he suddenly grabbed her hand forcefully.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

Sanosuke's arm felt as if it had been ripped off. His chest felt heavy and dull, as if it had been exploded into a thousand pieced. Searching his mind he tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him, but his mind only responded with telling him to breathe again. Sputtering, he coughed, feeling something wet drip down onto his chest. His heart felt as if it had been pounded by arrows or bullets. Where was he? Why couldn't he open his eyes? He could smell familiar smells around him, but he also could recognize ones that he didn't know.

"He looks like he is coming to." A sweet women's voice reached his ears, the words taking forever to make sense. His arm burned but he picked it up off the floor, making a fist in order to get feeling back into it. It felt more numb than it had during his training with Anji. Despite the pain he smiled and tried to open is eyes. His eyes burned as his eyelids contracted away from one another. In his vision he could see a woman in blue, long black hair hung around her shoulders.

"Megumi…" Sanosuke croaked out. He saw the woman shake her head silently. *Typical Megumi…she see's someone injured and once they are getting better she turns on the disbelief and emotions* He tried to laugh, like his own joke prompted him to, but his chest felt as if it was about to burst.

"You were probably in so much pain. It's good that we were there to watch over you and try to wake you back up." Another blur with long red hair entered his vision.

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke saw both Megumi and Kenshin in his sight now. They were blurred beyond facial recognition, but he knew Kenshin, he knew how he smelled from all his journeys with him. He didn't recognize Megumi's scent…it had changed, but it was still familiar. *Just a trick of the pain…* Sanosuke tried to reach out for Megumi but he pulled his hand back as his vision started to become clearer, *No,* he thought, *Kanryu couldn't have gotten to Megumi so soon, and none of them know where Kanryu's hide out is.* Slowly his vision came back as he was met by two growing smiles.

"Weasel girl?" He recognized the stupid look in Misao's face, though she had matured much more since them. He looked then at the man he thought was Kenshin. What he saw made his heart leap. It was just a boy, but a boy who looked exactly like Kenshin. "You…"

"My name is Kenji Himura." Kenji said quietly, his little blue eyes staring straight at Sanosuke's own brown ones. With a grunt he caught the little Kenshin in his arms as the boy jumped at him, then cradled him in his drug filled arms.

IIIII

A/N – SURPRISE!!! I knew that you all knew that Sanosuke was being a jerk to Megumi…well…that's cause it wasn't Sanosuke. As Sano is my favorite character, this chapter was very very difficult for me to write, as was the end of the last one. However, it needed to be done. I'm sorry if the pain I inflicted on Sanosuke was too hard for some Sano fan-girls to take. However, I hope that you forgive me and review. Please review. Thank you all so much! Cya in the next one.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – So…its almost finished. The next chapter is supposed to be the second to last one. Weird. Thanks all of you for reading. I appreciate it. Don't forget to read and review!

Thia next chapter is really more about explaining things, there is a long explanation at the end, and I may be dull but I loved writing it. I hope that you like it too. Just to let you know, when it gets to the Italicized bit, that is someone reading a letter out loud. (Don't scroll down cause you'll miss another surprise…though it may not be that cool of a surprise to you)

IIIII

"Sanosuke…I'm sorry Sanosuke…"

"What is he saying Megumi?" Yahiko asked as the strained words of the man lying in bed reached up to him. He and Megumi had been taking turns watching over Sanosuke. Megumi had said that, though his heart was not punctured by Kanryu's bullet, blood was slowly filling his lungs and he wouldn't have long.

"He was saying his own name, that he was sorry, come on, help me sit him up." Megumi said as both she and Yahiko lifted Sanosuke up off of the pallet and pulled him up, leaning his back against the wall. Horrible gurgling sounds came from his mouth, a small drip of blood running down towards his chin, "Hello? Sanosuke?" Megumi lifted his eyelids and looked inside. His pupils were still dilated, he didn't have much longer. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, she wanted him to know how much she cared, how much she had always cared for him but was too arrogant to tell him, "Sanosuke?"

"I…I'm not Sanosuke Sagara." The patient choked out. Wearily he lifted his arms and pulled at his hairline. Slowly a thin strip of false skin came off. It was perfectly contoured to fit his features on the inside, and externally to replicate Sanosuke's features without flaw.

"I know you!" Megumi yelled. This was too much to take, everything was completely flipped around. She thought that she had lost him and now, in one single second, every hope, every dream was still alive. Her mind ran through many things at once, forgetting the proclamation she just had stated. Her dazed state ended when Kenshin, Kaoru, and Aoshi busted into the room asking why she screamed.

"Who are you?" Kaoru screamed when she saw the man in the sickbed. The body looked like Sanosuke, but the face was extremely young and innocent looking.

"His name is Israel Osua, he traveled with Sanosuke and Me from America back to Tokyo. He was Sano's roommate on the ship." Megumi stared at Israel as she spoke his name and remembered the brief history they had together, "Both of us traveled to an American school named Harvard to study medicine, he was my translator. I wanted to find out the differences between our cures and of western medicine. Osua and I found Sanosuke on the ship."

"But all along you were working for Kanryu. You offered to be Megumi's guide knowing that she would be an asset to have with us because of her history with Kanryu." Aoshi stood calmly leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched for Israel's nod before he went on, "But Sanosuke wasn't part of the equation, was he?"

"No," Israel coughed, sputtering up blood, awful gargling sounds coming from his throat. Megumi almost felt sorry for his death, but he had been a part of this scheme all along, he had said those hateful words to her, and he had made her believe Sanosuke was dying. Regardless of her thoughts, she knew that she needed to keep him alive long enough for them to question him.

"Continue, your entire story is needed to find Misao and Kenji unharmed. This One will make sure that you tell it." Kenshin entered into the conversation, kneeling down next to Megumi and placing a gentle hand on Israel's shoulder, "This One believes that you acted unwillingly in Kanryu's ploy, just as Megumi did when she was under the young entrepreneurs grasp.

"Sanosuke Sagara was an unfortunate bystander; however, he proved useful to Kanryu. Because you had not seen Mr. Sagara for nine years, Kanryu believed that he provided the most leverage for us to get close to you. As you have seen, I can manipulate my body and adopt disguises to fit my shape into someone else's. I did so first as Saito, then as Mr. Himura, and again as Sanosuke." Israel coughed loudly, the gurgling sounds getting worse until it sputtered in a large clump of blood. Megumi held her handkerchief up to Israel's mouth, catching the deep red liquid as it dripped out.

"So, Kanryu realized his best advantage was to place you among us in order to catch us off guard. You nabbed the real Sanosuke the first time he went into the clearing. The second time, you were supposed to lead more men to us that day when Megumi followed you into the clearing." Yahiko asked, squatting next to Kenshin, staring coldly at Israel.

"Yes," Israel gasped again, tears beginning to stream down his boyish features, "The first time, when you found me unconscious in the clearing, I had shown myself to Sanosuke as himself. You can imagine that he was taken off guard at seeing his mirror image. This made it easy for more of Kanryu's men to ambush him and knock him out. They killed a few other of Kanryu's men, against my orders, but I heard you coming so I knew it was time to put on my act. The second time, Kanryu only came himself. I thought that it was to call me back, that he had trouble keeping Mr. Sagara under control."

"But he just wanted you dead. He had gotten what he wanted and he didn't need you anymore. You would become a liability and he decided to get rid of you before you turned on him as Megumi and Aoshi did." Kaoru said as she also moved over to Kenshin and Yahiko, extending kind eyes and a kind touch to this man. Israel smiled at Kaoru, immediately thankful for the understanding and kindness in her words.

"Continue your story before you die." Aoshi spat. Kaoru gave him a sour glance quickly before Aoshi turned away.

"Yes, he wanted to get rid of me before I could turn on him. In reality, I never wanted to be Kanryu's man, but he had shamed my family by dealing my elder brother a cold death, and in my weakness I believed that if I gained his confidence I could destroy him. I wanted revenge and I would even go to the depths of joining Kanryu to get my revenge. Kanryu, the man who betrayed my brother and his friends. Truly, I was acting to prove that the dead member's of the Oniwaba…" Israel gave a series of loud coughs, Megumi catching spatters of blood in her handkerchief. A she was trying to take care of her patient she was swiftly pushed away by Aoshi who grabbed Israel's collar.

"What about the Oniwaban group?! What does a miserable dog like you have to do with them?!" Aoshi screamed, ranges of emotion showing on his face. Kenshin and Yahiko leapt in to pull him back, using all of their physical strength to get Aoshi to let go. Amidst the chaos Israel reached into a pocket in his jacket and pulled out an envelope. Aoshi made a reach for it when the coughing reached an exasperating rate. Israel's eyes were rolling back into his head, his body was not breathing, and the choking gasps coming from his throat sounded as if he was drowning.

"Aoshi, let go, he's dead. Let go!" Megumi cried, letting Israel's lifeless head rest on the wall. Kaoru's tears began to flow for the dead man as she buried her body into Yahiko's. After closing Israel Osua's eyes, Megumi grabbed the envelope from the lifeless mans fingers.

"_To Aoshi Shinomori and all of those I have hurt in playing along with Kanryu's sickening plan in order to get my own brand of Justice."­ _Megumi read out loud, "Aoshi, he meant for you to find this, and for us all to read it. Would you please grant this poor boy's last wish?" Megumi bowed her head as she handed the paper to Aoshi. Aoshi cleared his throat as he opened the letter with trembling hands and read:

"_Dear, well, Hello._

_My name is Israel Osua and if you are reading this it means that I have been found out by Kanryu and am now dead or I have succeeded in killing the man who destroyed my family because of his rape of the Oniwaban group. When I was young my parents and I fled to America before the beginning of the revolution to escape persecution. My father was a skilled Ninja for the Tokugawa Shogunate, but he was easily cast aside because of a difference of ideas. My elder brother, always having a desire to fight and believing that my father was wrong for his disobedience to the shogun, decided that he would join the Oniwaban group, if he could, and fight alongside them in order to protect Edo Castle. The night before we were to leave, bandits in seek of money pillaged our house and set our home on fire with everyone still inside. My father got my mother, who was seriously infirm, out of the house then went back in to find my brother and me, but we were separated by a caved in ceiling. Sacrificing himself, my elder brother found his way to me and dragged me out of the burning house; however, he suffered severe burns all over his face. We did not end up setting out for America for two months, as my father was counting on the money from the sale of the house to fund our trip. Because of my brother's burns, he figured out that he could not only manipulate his body, as our father had taught us to do, but that a whole new face could be made out of leathered skin. This is where our power came from. As we left Japan, my elder brother stayed behind and successfully became a member of the Oniwaban group and began training with the fifteen year old Aoshi Shinomori. My brother's letters held nothing but the utmost respect for his Leader, and he praised his comrades greatly. During the years of the revolution I did not hear much of my brother, but after the revolution ended I heard that he had thrown in his lot with a money hungry businessman named Kanryu Takeda. He did not find Kanryu a worthy protectee, but he would never dare question the authority or decisions of Aoshi Shinomori, and would follow him to the ends of the earth. My brother's birth name, Gabriel Osua, was discarded before my parents and I left for America. I am proud to say that I created the name, hoping that with it he would become a great Ninja. However, my brother was gunned down with the rest of the Oniwaban. I swear that my only intention of joining with Kanryu was to kill him eventually. If this is finding your hands because I am dead, which it most assuredly will, I wish for your forgiveness and I wish you to know that my elder brother did not die in vain. I heard later, from one of Kanryu's guards that the Oniwaban group members sacrificed their lives willingly to protect Aoshi Shinomori and I expect, Lord Aoshi, that you have done your best to avenge them and accept their deaths. One thing that my brother did send me in his last letter was this, 'If you ever get a chance to meet Lord Aoshi, tell him that I will forever be with him, and so will the rest of the Oniwaban members. Tell him that Miss Misao will also grow into a fine young woman one day, and she will love him as much as we do, though a lot less platonic. Tell him not to throw away her love for fear he will lose her. No one would ever leave Aoshi unless it was to protect him.' These were my brother's wishes, and I carry them out._

_Forgive Me,_

_Israel Osua_

_P.S. – My brother's name, the one I created for him so that he would fit in as a Japanese Oniwaban Group Ninja, was Han'ya._"


	18. Chapter 18

"Aoshi?" Kaoru moved the door aside and stepped out into the cool night air. They had notified the authorities about the death of Israel Osua, and they were sure that the police would notify the family. Even since then, Aoshi had been silent and contemplative, seeking refuge outside the dojo. Kaoru walked over to Aoshi and sat beside him. Earlier, when he finished reading the letter, the emotion that she saw on his face was one of complete horror, and mirrored the one she had seen before, in that moment where he watched all of his comrades die. Just as with Megumi, Aoshi was taking this harder than he showed because of his own history with Kanryu. Now, with the mention of Hanya, she could see that flashes of all of his comrade's death's were tormenting him yet again. With a calm pat on the knee Kaoru began to get up.

"No, stay Kaoru." Aoshi calmly said. His face was stone, just like it mostly was, but Kaoru picked up emotions from him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. We will get Misao back, I promise." Kaoru made that promise if only because she longed for it to happen. Now that Kanryu sprung his own trap, they were even more at a disadvantage.

"Kaoru," Aoshi turned to her, saying her name in his gruff and straight voice, "You are perhaps the kindest person that I have met. You speak your mind and you see the horror of people, forgive that, and accept who they will become. You have an eye for potential. Look at Yahiko; he is a grown man and an exceptional swordsman. Kenshin was able to move past his own terrors because of you. Kaoru, you see the future of people." Aoshi leaned his back against one of the wooden columns and looked out at the stars, "How are you not afraid to lose them?" Aoshi asked. Kaoru noted the slight agony in his tone.

"I am afraid to lose them. I am tormented inside because my son is not in my safe grasp, that he could be suffering. But I know that a life worth living is one that remains alive, that keeps going throughout all of the hardships and horrors. Those that willingly sacrifice their lives for others don't realize that the real sacrifice is staying alive for others. We all have had to learn that." Kaoru nodded at her words, remembering Kenshin's desire to live and how that brought him back from Shishio, untainted with death. Softly she began humming the tune to a familiar lullaby.

Aoshi turned his head back from the stars and gazed upon Kaoru's face. She felt his burning gaze and knew that she had triggered something within him.

"And as this lullaby is sung/ the reassurance rings as one/ for the life that stays alive/ and throughout trouble does survive/ contained within its lullaby/ Is one completed, gifted sigh." Aoshi said, a slight smirk showing on his face, "I used to sing this lullaby to Misao when she was younger. The small poem about how life's lullaby is the sweet things that end up outshining the bad."

"My father sung it to me before he died; I've sung it to Kenji." Kaoru looked up at the stars, seeing one fly across the heavens. Breath caught in her chest and he eyes began to water at the beauty of it all, making a wish for life to continue on as has the lullaby she hummed.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"My mother used to sing that to me when I was young. I can barely remember her face, but I know that song." Sanosuke grunted as he lay on the floor of Kanryu's mansion. The three of them had been left in the large dining room with a few guards. Most of Kanryu's men were getting ready to attack the Kamiya Dojo. Sanosuke wished that he could move, could get Misao and Kenji out of here, especially because the guard duty in the manor would be light. His strength was coming back, but everything felt like it was on fire.

"Lord Aoshi used to sing it to me when I was young, and I've heard Kaoru sing it to Kenji. It seems to be a very popular lullaby." Misao smiled over at Sanosuke, brushing bands back from Kenji's head. Sano was surprised at Misao's affection for the boy, but these people never ceased to amaze him. Everyone had grown so much, but they were still the same. Periodically Misao would taunt the guards, yelling at them. It was then that she looked so much like the weasel girl he had met in Kyoto.

"Oh, how touching, a lullaby to help the Battosai Brat forget everything that has happened." Kanryu's sickening stench entered the room, followed by two or three guards and a doctor. Sanosuke watched as Kanryu came over to him, and he laid there looking up into the evil man's face.

"Shut it you bastard! You have me now, let the kid's go!" He yelled, taunting Kanryu with the look in his eyes. With a snap of his fingers Kanryu's men leapt in and grabbed Misao and Kenji, both kicking and screaming, trying with all their might to get away. Sanosuke lifted his body slightly, his muscles burning, and locked eyes with Kenji. Kenji nodded and stopped struggling.

"Finally giving up?! HA!" Kanryu began to laugh his high pitched laugh and stomped on Sanosuke's chest, making him smash back into the ground.

Sano felt his body ache, he could feel the way his muscles were altered by the drug. He had spent the last hour studying every part of his body, figuring out exactly what his muscles could do. As Misao rested he had planned with Kenji, and as Kenji rested he had plotted with Misao, "NOW!" Sano screamed as he forced his hands around Kanryu's leg and twisted, a crack sounding in the hall. Sano pulled himself up as Kenji flung his hand back, grabbing a Japanese sword and a Kodachi from one guard, arming himself with the sword and throwing the Kodachi to Misao, all three of them getting back to back, ready for a fight.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Something's coming." Yahiko said as he and Kenshin came out to join Kaoru and Aoshi. Many footsteps could be heard in the distance, twigs cracking and men whispering gave it away. Yahiko pulled out the Sakabato and leapt off of the wooden porch of the dojo, putting it ready at his side. Kaoru took her Shinai from Kenshin and walked next to Yahiko, her body forcing the wooden sword in front of her, her eyes narrowed.

"Kanryu will fail." Aoshi growled, pulling two Kodachis out of their sheath. As moonlight lit the space the Kamiya Dojo occupied they saw many men with swords and guns surrounding them. "Kaoru, Yahiko, take half" Aoshi saw their nods out from the corner of his eyes, throwing his Kodachis in front of him than catching them, slicing at his opponents. He turned and kicked swiftly, knocking one man into another, creating a domino effect while simultaneously swiping one of the Kodachis into another man's throat.

"Don't kill them!" Aoshi heard Kaoru yell, and he wasn't. He had flipped his blades so that he was attacking with the blunt end, another trick he had learned from Kenshin Himura. Smirking he lunged at three more men, punching one in the face as he kneed another in the groin. Kanryu was not going to win this time. Aoshi had the debt's of his fallen comrades to settle, and then there was Misao. He would get Misao back and would never let anything like this happen again. He would protect her, he would tell her how he felt and not hide behind fear. With a scream he moved his blades in rapid succession around him, creating a tornado effect and cutting down twelve men. He only had five left, now he knew how to get them. Moving as fluid as his body would allow, and changing his speed constantly he moved in a circle around the five men, bringing them closer together like cattle. He could see the fear on their faces, they would think twice before attempting to join a man like Kanryu. In one instant he changed from defense to attack, bringing all of the men down in one single movement.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

Misao jumped into the air, her Kodachi held high as she flipped the blade onto its dull side and smashed it into a guards face. He fell to the ground, his nose broken. She turned and with a yell pulled an uppercut with her arm and sent another guard flying into the air. Opening her hands she revealed pieces of wood she had pulled from the wall and fastened into daggers, shooting them at another guard as he tried to run. She turned to see Kenji running blindingly fast and bringing his blade up on a man's leg, cutting it off as blood spattered. The boy ran to another guard, using the flat end of the blade to crush the man's windpipe.

"Don't kill them Kenji!" Sanosuke yelled as he forced his body to punch and kick. He was severely winded, his body barely moving. Yet they were all too slow for the three of them. Kenji was so fast that he was keeping them occupied and Misao's martial arts skills had only improved to make her a rival for even Aoshi. However, his lead punches and kicks knocked out guards with one swing.

"You three won't get away, Guards! Guards!" Kanryu squealed from the ground, backing himself up against the wall and trying to get up in order to limp away. Sanosuke watched Kanryu grab the doctor and use him as a shield as Misao kicked and swung her Kodachi at Kanryu, trying to get him out. A shot rang out and Misao fell to the ground, clutching her leg, blood pouring out of a wound. Kenji ran to Misao and pulled her out of the way, another gunshot taking off pieces of his ponytail.

"Kanryu you bastard!" Sanosuke hissed and ran towards Kanryu, pulling the doctor away and flinging him across the room then smacking the gun out of Kanryu's hand.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

Yahiko and Kaoru stood back to back, their eyes fixed on the circle of men around them. Both lunged at the same time, knocking down two or three men each in the span of thirty seconds. Yahiko smirked as seven or eight guards pulled guns on him and began to fire. He squeezed his way past the flying bullets, yelling for Kaoru to watch her back as she drew the Sakabato in a mix of Battojitsu and Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, knocking out all of the men in one swift stroke. Kaoru was busy jumping and turning, knocking one man on the back of the neck.

"You two are way too slow!" Aoshi's yell came from above as he pounded two men with his fisted Kodachi's, driving them towards the ground. There were only three left now, and each took one. Aoshi threw his Kodachis one right after the other. The guard deflected one with his gun but was hit square in the shoulder with the other.

Kaoru leapt in the air and met another man's gun with her shinai, the she sunk to the ground and brought her wooden sword in a cross arch and taking the man's feet from under him.

Yahiko glared at the man he was facing, the gleam of the Sakabato reflecting that of his opponent's Japanese sword. With a quick move he jumped forward, metal clanging on metal. Yahiko grinned as he grabbed the man's sword with his own hand and pulled it away as he turned and brought the Sakabato crashing into the man's throat.

"It's over!" Megumi yelled from the dojo, falling to the ground and beginning to cry. The Kamiya Dojo was littered with wounded men. Aoshi and Yahiko sheathed their weapons and went to the main gate to meet the police chief. Kaoru walked back to the stairs and knelt next to Megumi, placing her arms around the lady doctor. Kenshin grinned as he watched Yahiko and Aoshi take care of the prisoners, proud that there were people who could protect themselves and Kaoru when he could not.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

Kenji had finished clearing up the rest of the guards; most of them had limped or crawled out of the room. Sanosuke glared at Kanryu, the gun that he had held making a metallic clunk as it hit the wooden floor. He grabbed Kanryu by the throat and tightened his grip, hearing choking gasps coming from the wealthy entrepreneur. He opened his mouth to say something when a stabbing pain gripped his chest. Falling to the ground he gasped, feeling his heart slow. Misao pulled herself over to where Sanosuke lay, wincing in pain as her leg continued to bleed out.

"That is what dogs like you deserve!" Kanryu laughed, slowly moving towards where the gun was one the floor.

"Sanosuke!" Misao yelled as she reached him. With a shutter she noticed that a syringe was sticking out from Sanosuke's chest, directly in the middle of the heart. Quickly she pulled it out and began to hit Sano's cheeks, trying to keep him awake, "Stay with me!"

"You bastard!" Kenji yelled from across the room as he dashed towards Kanryu. Quickly picking up the gun Kanryu fired shot after shot at Kenji who quickly dodged it, his face contorted in anger. With a yell Kenji jumped up to eye level with Kanryu, "Die," Kenji swung the sword in a wide arc then landed on the ground, his eyes narrow and his sword covered in blood. A soft thump sounded as Kanryu's head rolled across the ground, its eyes fixed in terror.

"Kenji, what have you…" Misao began to say as she looked from the beheaded Kanryu to Kenji.

"He deserved to die." Kenji threw the sword on the ground and ran to Misao, ripping off a bit of his clothing and wrapping up her leg, "Come on, let's go home."

IIIII

*****

IIIII

Everyone sat outside on the deck of the Kamiya Dojo. Kanryu had sent out his entire army to defeat them. Tomorrow they would go and deal with him, giving him back to the authorites.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked, her eyes fixed on the entrance to the Dojo, "Could there be more?" Kaoru asked. Aoshi stood and unsheathed one of his Kodachi's, ready for another attack. Kaoru shifted her gaze from Aoshi to the open gate, waiting for something to strike.

"Come on Misao! You have to take your own weight, he's heavy!"

"I'm the one with a bullet in my leg you little brat, I can barely walk let alone carry this heavy lug!"

"Misao!" Aoshi breathed out, sheathing his Kodachi and running to the gate. Into the Kamiya Dojo came Kenji and Misao half carrying, half dragging what looked to be an unconscious Sanosuke Sagara between them. Misao looked up, dropping the arm that she was carrying and running to Aoshi who picked her up, kissing her full on the mouth.

"Mom! Dad!" Kenji screamed and ran to his parents, meeting them half way. Kaoru and Kenshin knelt together and collected their son into a combined embrace, Kaoru's tears wetting her boy's hair.

Megumi smiled and walked over to where Sanosuke was laying on the floor. She took a strand of his long hair and ran it through her fingers. He was unconscious, "What happened?" Megumi didn't want to break up the reunion, for she knew how much seeing Misao and Kenji again would mean to all of them. Truly it meant a lot to her too, but after losing Sanosuke once she didn't want to lose him again.

"Kanryu stabbed him in the heart with a syringe of the drug. He gave a bit to Kenji, but Sanosuke got a full dose straight in the heart." Misao broke off from Aoshi and walked over to Megumi, "He took seven shots of the drug this morning, and then the shot directly in the heart. His will to save us and help us escape was stronger than Kanryu's precious medicine." Tear's began to drop from Misao's eyes as well.

"He is probably suffering from heart failure, ill need some warm water and some of the herbs from my package. We can still stop his heart from giving out on him. I know what this drug does, so I know how to combat it. We can still save him." Megumi took of her doctor front as Kaoru and Yahiko ran into the dojo and came back. After forcing the unconscious Sanosuke to swallow the medicine she made they moved him inside and waited. She gave Kenji some of the antidote as well, knowing that he would still be feeling some of the effects. Megumi also pulled the bullet out from Misao's leg, wrapping it up and giving her instructions for not walking on it. She listened as Kenji and Misao detailed everything that happened, how they heard Kanryu plan on using a Sanosuke decoy on them, but that they found out too late that it was the real Sanosuke. Listening to them became background noise as he mind was filled with waiting for Sanosuke to wake up.

"Miss Megumi, would you like This One to stay up with you?" Kenshin asked, placing a calm hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head 'no' and once everyone left the room she picked up Sanosuke's hand and placed her backhand on his forehead. Feelings were pulsing through her as she ran her fingers down his profile, feeling his skin under her hands. Bending down she let her lips light on his in a soft kiss. With a sigh she stood, planning on getting her futon so that she could spend the night watching over her patient, making sure that she would not lose him again.

"Hey Vixen, don't think you can just kiss me and run off like nothing happened." Megumi smiled widely and turned around, falling to her knees, her eyes joyful as they stared into deep chocolate water.


	19. Epilogue

One Month Later

"A sword is a weapon to kill, just like I killed Kanryu. Neither of you have to agree with it but, in my mind, he deserved to die. That's why I'm going to study Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu with Hiko; I want to learn the discipline that I know all about already. I want to be able to protect people." Kenji told his parents as he stood next to Aoshi and Misao. He had made the decision to move to Kyoto with them and learn his father's sword discipline. He had been told that he was already a genius with swordsmanship, and he had proven his skills, now he wanted more.

"Don't worry Kaoru; we will make sure that he is okay.' Misao grinned as she ruffled Kenji's red hair, drawing a grimace and a stuck out tongue from the boy.

"I know that you don't believe killing is right, and I have come to believe that myself. However, Kenji can still lend his hand to keeping the peace during the Meiji era. The decision not to kill will have to be his own, you cannot force it on him," Aoshi's straight face had lightened since Misao had come back. There was even rumor that they would be planning on being married in the coming winter when Kenshin and Kaoru made their trip up there. Aoshi seemed less afraid of losing people and making commitments to those he cared about now because of what Kaoru had said to him, and Misao was more willing to wait for Aoshi to be ready because of what Kenshin had said. Both Kenshin and Kaoru knew that they would make the right decision of themselves.

"Hey kid, train hard and one day you might be able to win the Sakabato back from Yahiko." Sanosuke said as he knelt in front of Kenji. Kenji grabbed onto Sano, who drew the boy into a tight hug. Kenshin and Kaoru spent some more time with their son as Sano went over to shake hands with Aoshi and got a flying hug from Misao. After a few more minutes of heartfelt goodbye's Aoshi, Misao, and Kenji headed out towards the horizon, heading off to Kyoto to continue life.

"I didn't think that you could be so caring Sanosuke?" Megumi teased as she came up to Sano, wrapping her fingers into his and leaning her head on his shoulder. Kaoru snickered behind them, winning a glare from Megumi. Whispering to one another Kenshin and Kaoru walked back into the dojo hand in hand, both completely happy.

"Look, I'm only being nice because you aren't trying to trick me into anything. Besides, I've been thinking about something recently." Both of them walked towards the woods, both of them steering one another in the clearing, their clearing.

"You've been thinking, I didn't know you knew how to do that." Megumi was nudged for her comment.

"It was something that we had in common when we were planning on attacking Kanryu, a lullaby. I was thinking that life is like a lullaby."

"You know there is a song about life like a lullaby, Kaoru and Aoshi were talking about it. I was eavesdropping of course." Megumi grinned slyly, laughing to herself, the fox ears popping up from her head.

"I was thinking that, like lullabies, life is something that moves up and down, through highs and lows, it is also something that is best when it lasts for a long time and is not discarded because doesn't like it or because of someone else. It doesn't protect the nightmares, but it makes the dreams sweeter. Just something I've been thinking about." Sanosuke pulled Megumi in front of him, his eyes glaring into hers. Since he had seen her again, that first time on the boat, he had found the ability to get past his own pride and arrogance and to truly see her as the woman he had loved since he was nineteen. Now he was as old as Kenshin had been when he met him, Yahiko was as old as he was nine years ago, and he had learned enough from both of them.

"Sanosuke, A life worth living is one that stays alive, just as a lullaby worth singing is one that survives. When did you get so philosophical?" She tried to take her eyes from his but he pulled her chin up with his strong hand.

"It's because I hung out with old people like you and Kenshin for so long that it rotted my brain." Sanosuke was reprimanded by a swift poke in the chest. Wincing, he watched as Megumi flung her hair back into his face as she turned around. With a grin he pulled her back into his chest by her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

Megumi looked up at him, a sly grin on her face, "I don't know why I've put up with you so long Sanosuke Sagara."

"Yes," he said to her, brushing her hair behind her ears then tracing the line down her shoulder, "You know exactly why you put up with me." Leaning down he pushed his lips against her as she wrapped her arms around this strong torso.

As the sun set, the Kamiya Dojo was a peace. Kenshin and Tsubame were busily cooking dinner and bringing it to the table while Yahiko told Kaoru of his apprehension and excitement at being a father to be. Sanosuke and Megumi sat next to them around the table hand in hand.

*Things have changed for all of us* Kaoru thought as she watched everyone eating. Sano was stealing food from Yahiko's plate, earning the young man's ire. Megumi had her fox ears out as she tipped something into Sanosuke's sake, earning a laugh from both Tsubame and Kenshin, *But truly, we have all stayed the same to one another, and that's all that matters.*

IIIII

A/N – THANKS!!! I hope that you like this epilogue-ish thingy. Thanks for your reads and your reviews. I do wish I could have gotten more but I'm glad that you all liked it! My story makes me happy, I hope that it makes you happy too. Good luck on all your fanfiction endeavors and I hope to catch you again in one of my other fics! I just started one about the Priestess Midoriko from Inuyasha...if anyone's interest.

Im so thankful that you guys read this, and now it is finished. And we will probably break 30 reviews...not bad, not bad. Thanks!!!


End file.
